Could've Been
by angelsinstead
Summary: What could have happened if Todd had met Marty when they were in high school instead of meeting her when they were in college?   How would things be different had they met at an earlier time?  Todd/Marty/Jason Warning: Child abuse & disturbing material
1. The Spring Break Party

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story is based off the hit soap One Life to Live, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

This is my could've been story: what could have happened if Todd had met Marty when they were in high school instead of meeting her when they were in college? How could've things been different had they met at an earlier time? Obviously, this story is AU.

~*The Spring Break Party*~

It was Marty's junior year of high school, and the night of the Spring Break party at Krysti Wilkin's house. As usual, Marty was partying it up, drinking, dancing, and mingling with all of her friends. Megan Gordon was there, Jason Webb, and all of the gang. It was just like any other party, but this night Marty was determined to get laid. She had a beer in hand when she pressed herself against Jason, whispering in his ear, "Hey sexy, wanna take me back into the bedroom?"

Jason regarded Marty with his deep blue eyes. His lips remained a straight line as she gave him a provacative grin. "What game are you playing, Marty?" he asked, lightly wrapping his arm around her slender shoulders.

"No game," Marty responded. "Let's go in the bedroom and make out."

She said it loud enough; he was sure the whole room had heard. But as he glanced around, everyone appeared engrossed in their own drinks and conversations. No one nearby seemed to have heard.

Looking down at the beauty who was pressed up against him, Jason couldn't find it within himself to say 'no.'

"Let's go," he said as he began guiding Marty off toward the bedrooms.

Just a few feet away, someone had watched them go. As he stood there, he raised his own beer up to his lips, taking a long sip. He had been watching Marty Saybrooke for weeks now, wishing she was his. Not knowing how to approach her, he had kept his distance. Jealousy struck him deep inside, eating away at his gut. Now he wished he hadn't have been silent. It seemed he was too late. The one he wanted had just left the room to 'make out' with some other guy. He squeezed the bottle of beer so tight in his hand, the glass shattered. Beer splashed everywhere, glass fell to the floor, and his hand was now dripping blood. The physical pain of his wounded hand became a welcomed distraction. It took his mind off the intense anguish raging within his soul.

In the back bedroom, Marty and Jason fell down upon the bed. Slightly drunk, Jason felt passion bombard him. Marty's mouth was so soft and sweet as he rolled over on her, kissing her hungrily.

"Mmmm...' he moaned, his lips making a hot path toward her neck.

"Jason, I want you," she moaned, her hands caressing his back.

She wrapped one leg around his body, holding him tightly against her. Her entire body throbbed as she needed and wanted him so badly. The alcohol she had consumed during the party only seemed to make her passion that much stronger. She threaded her fingers through Jason's hair, grasping his pony-tail in her fist. Jason's hands ran up and down Marty's body in heated caresses as his tongue explored the sweetness of her mouth.

Marty broke her lips from his, struggling to get her breath. "Please Jason, make love to me..." she said softly, almost pleadingly.

Looking down into her dark-blue eyes, Jason too tried to catch his breath. "No, Marty, I can't," he responded, pulling back from the passionate embrace.

"Jason?" she murmured, trying to pull him back down to her, but he had already rolled off her and was sitting on the edge of the bed, trying to draw depleted breaths into his lungs.

"Jason, why did you stop?" she asked in an aching voice.

"Because you're my best friend, and I won't disrespect you like that," he answered. "I'm sorry, Marty... but I can't sleep with you."

"What?" Marty gasped with great disappointment, trying to pull him back down to her so she could kiss him again.

Jason deflected her advances. "No more, Marty. Come on. Let's go back out to the party," he said as he stood up from the bed. "You're drunk... and you'll hate yourself in the morning. And I'd hate myself, too."

"Who says I don't hate you now?" Marty growled, jumping up off the bed and making her way over toward the door.

"Fine, Jason. Be like that. But you know what, you'll never get a second chance," she said angrily as she went back out to the party.

Jason ran a hand through his tangled blond hair, trying to smooth it back down. Marty was pissed, but right now, it was for the best. She was the greatest friend he'd ever had, and he'd never hurt her by using her during one wild drunken night of sex. If Marty was gonna to get laid tonight, it wasn't going to be with him.

Walking back out to the party, he saw Marty heading over to grab another beer. "What's going on with you and Marty?" Megan asked him as he came over to stand next to her in the kitchen.

"Nothing," Jason mumbled, hoping Marty would get over her anger rather quickly. He watched as she swiftly downed the beer she held in her grasp. Laughing loudly, Marty seemed to be scanning the crowd with her eyes. To Jason's horror, Marty appeared to be on the look-out for some new 'play-thing'. Knowing her intentions, Jason wasn't liking his one bit. Marty was playing with fire.

Marty was doing everything in her power to keep her mind off Jason and his rejection of her. She set her sights on another guy; someone new in town. "Hey," Marty said with a grin as she came over to his side.

He met her gaze, almost as though he were surprised she was speaking to him. And in that very same moment, she had noticed the white towel he had wrapped around his hand. Blood was soaking through the cloth.

"What happened to your hand?" she asked with concern.

"It's nothing," he said, feeling her soft touch as she took his hand into hers.

"I could fix that for you," she said with a smile. "I'm going to be a doctor someday."

He nodded, letting her examine the wound. It continued to bleed, but fortunately it appeared that the cut wasn't all that deep. Guiding him over to the sink, Marty washed the wound, then wrapped a fresh towel around his hand to serve as a bandage. "There," she said. "Good as new."

He gave her a smile, glancing down at his bandaged hand. "You do amazing work, Dr. Saybrooke," he said softly.

"How did you know my name?" she asked incredilously.

"You sit in the front row of my geometry class," he told her. "I'm the new guy in town. Thomas Todd Manning."

"Ohhh yeah, I've heard about you," she said, a faraway look in her eyes.

"Good or bad?" he asked.

"Mostly bad," she said with a little laugh. "But don't worry; I've been thrown out of 4 private schools myself. I've gotten into all kinds of trouble. But eventually my aunt decided to have me brought back here to Llanview, and I started public school. I'm still as wild as ever... but I'm sneakier now. What my aunt doesn't know won't hurt her."

Todd grinned; he could relate to everything she was saying. They spoke the same language. He reached for a cold beer and handed one to her as well. "Would you like to go into the bedroom with me and party?" he asked her with a sexy grin.

"Sure, why not," she answered, taking his uninjured hand in hers and leading him away toward the back bedrooms.

Since Jason chose to be away; Marty would play.

*Fuck Jason,* Marty thought as she stepped into the bedroom with Todd.


	2. The Private Party

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story is based off the hit soap One Life to Live, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

This is my could've been story: what could have happened if Todd had met Marty when they were in high school instead of meeting her when they were in college? How could've things been different had they met at an earlier time? Obviously, this story is AU.

~*Todd and Marty's 'Personal' Little Party*~

"So, do you always take guys into the back bedroom at parties?" Todd asked as he settled himself on the bed.

Marty regarded him with dark sapphire eyes. "No, I'm not a slut, if that's what you mean," she responded, sounding a bit defensive.

"Sorry," Todd said softly. "But I saw you take your friend, what's-his-name... 'Ponytail' into the bedroom earlier-."

"Ohhh, that..." spoke Marty as she sat down on the bed next to Todd. "His name is Jason... and he's not interested in me... in THAT way."

"Could have fooled me," Todd said under his breath because he had seen the way Jason had looked at her. Obviously she had no clue how enticing she was to guys. Todd was having a hard time keeping his hands off her; she was so tempting... but he didn't want to move too fast. He wasn't even sure where to start. For some reason, he wanted everything to be just right between him and Marty.

"Listen, Tom, I'm not dating Jason or anything like that-," Marty began but this time it was Todd who interrupted.

"It's Todd," he corrected. "I go by my middle name."

"Right," she said with a little smile as she raised the beer to her lips to take a swig.

"Anyway, why did you ask me to come back here into the bedroom with you to 'party?' Were you hoping to get me into bed?" she asked him bluntly with a hint of a smirk on her beautiful face.

Todd was taken aback by her bold question. "If I said 'yes,' would you leave?" Todd asked her as he gazed at her intently.

Marty shook her head, getting lost in his gaze. "No," she replied with complete honesty. "I want to feel alive tonight. I want something good to help me forget..."

"Help you forget what?" Todd asked softly, his eyes locked upon her full, kissable lips.

"Everything," she answered. "All the bad things. My parents' death. My hateful aunt. The endless emptiness I continue feel."

Todd reached for her beer and gently set it aside on the nightstand. "I can help you to forget," he promised as he carefully eased her into his arms. "But just like getting drunk, I'm afraid it's only a temporary fix. When the high wears off, just like the high from the booze, you will remember again whatever it is you are trying to forget..."

"That's a chance I'm willing to take," Marty said as she melted into his embrace. Todd groaned as their lips met, and she kissed him with intense passion. Immediately, sparks flew between them, and he never wanted to let her go.

Todd didn't even realize that he had dropped his bottle of beer to the floor and the cool liquid splashed at their feet. He sunk down onto the bed with Marty, their lips crashing together as his tongue entered her mouth. A small voice inside his head told him to go slowly, but that was difficult. She was responding wildly to his kisses as her arms wound their way around his neck. The sexy sounds she made when his lips moved to her neck, gently nipping her soft skin, made him almost lose his mind. For weeks he had been watching her, wishing she was his, and it would now seem he was finally getting the chance to have all his dreams come true.

"Don't stop," she gasped when he pulled back a fraction to look at her.

"Are you absolutely sure about this?" he asked, because he knew if they went much further, he wouldn't be able to stop. That's just how much he wanted her; with every fiber of his being.

"Yes," she said as she tugged at his shirt, trying to pull it over his head.

Todd sat up on the bed, pulling the garment off with a swift motion. "Have you ever did this before?" he asked her as he stood to remove his jeans.

Her eyes were locked on his sexy chest as she reached for him, wanting him back in bed with her again; touching her. "No," she answered softly. "Have you?"

Todd's heart lept in his chest when she admitted she was a virgin. He could feel his cock throb in his boxers as he thought of being her 'first.' "Once," he answered as he rejoined her on the bed and felt her fingertips tracing the muscles within his chest.

"Was it good?" she asked him as she pressed herself over him slightly, kissing the contours of his muscles with soft lips.

Todd about lost it as her mouth explored his skin. "I don't want to talk about it..." he murmured. All he could think about was here and now... and to be honest, it hadn't been the best experience. He'd be totally happy if he could just erase that memory.

Todd moaned as her small hands caressed his chest, gliding down to the hardened muscles of his abdomen. He stopped her before her hands could slide into his boxers, finding his aroused cock. "Slow down," he warned her, gazing into her eyes.

"I want to touch you," she said as he held her hand tightly in his.

"You're driving me crazy, do you know that?" he asked her huskily as he pushed her back down on the bed so he loomed over her. He held her hands above her head and began kissing her neck again, his lips blazing hot against her delicate flesh. He bit her softly, making her cry out.

He pulled back, looking into her passion-filled dark-blue eyes. "I want you naked now," he said in a murmur. "Take off your clothes..."

He let her wrists go as he pulled back a fraction so she could undress. Very slowly, Marty lifted her dark-purple sweater over her head, then tugged down her jeans. Todd couldn't take his eyes off her. She was so sexy as she eased out of her clothes. She lay there in a dark burgundy pair of panties and a matching bra. Softly Todd traced the lacy material at the edge of her bra, his fingertip caressing the curve of her breast. "You're so beautiful, Marty," he whispered. "Do you know how much I want you now?"

"How much?" she asked softly.

"This much," he said as he took her small hand and wrapped it around his hardened shaft through the sheer material of his boxers.

"Take those off," she said as she lightly squeezed him.

Todd just shook his head. "Not yet... Because I want to see you first..."

Before she could protest, he lowered his head again, his lips making contact with the curve of her shoulder and her neck. His teeth were sharp as he marked her. Wanting contact with his muscular flesh, she pressed her breasts against the hard wall of his chest. He put his full weight upon her, letting her feel his throbbing strength against her smooth inner thigh. Immediately a stab of pleasure wrenched through her body, making her aching and wet.

"Todd," she said in a pleading voice as her nails lightly raked his naked back. Once again her touch was driving him to the point of no return.

Eyes dark with desire, Todd pulled back to gaze at her breasts within the lacy bra. "This has to come off..." he said as he nearly tore it from her body. The more turned on he became, the less gentle he was as the wild beast within him was taking over.

Marty's beautiful breasts spilled forth from the material as Todd cast the bra away. "Damn," he said as he pulled her closer and tugged one pink nipple into his hungry mouth. He sucked upon the rosy peak and grazed it with his teeth.

Marty cried out, pushing more of her breast into his mouth. His lips and teeth felt so good against her sensitive skin. "Please Todd," she heard herself moaning.

"Please what?" he prompted as he moved his mouth to the other breast and feasted hungrily on it, too. He sucked on it hard, hearing Marty whimper.

"I want you so much it hurts..." she murmured, taking his hand and moving it down to the juncture between her legs where she was hot, moist, and aching with desire.

Todd could feel her slick heat through her panties. She was so incredibly wet. "Ohhh God," he groaned, lightly stroking her through the damp material. He had to get her panties off now, so he could touch her.

He swept the material at the crotch of her panties aside, exposing her untouched slit. Very gently, he ran a fingertip over her trembling seam. "Is this what you wanted?" he asked as he looked into her smoky blue eyes.

"Y-yes..." she said in a shaky voice. "That... and-and more..."

Todd continued to run his finger over her pussylips until they parted for him, exposing her aroused clit. Slowly, he circled it with his fingers. Marty let out a soft little scream.

The sound of her crying out drove Todd out of his mind. He moved swiftly, tearing the panties off her in an instant. In his haste, he had nearly shred the delicate fabric. Marty's eyes were huge, but not from fear. She felt an urgent need to have Todd on top of her, his body locked with hers.

"Todd, I want you now..." she pleaded.

"No," he said as he pushed her down, parting her legs with hands.

"Please..." she began in an aching voice, but her words trailed away when Todd's fingers began toying with her exposed clit. Her juices spilled over his fingers. Todd rubbed the hard little nub, making Marty arch toward his touch. He almost made her cum several times, but always stopped right at the point of her orgasm.

"Todd, stop...I want..." she said in a half-sob.

"Tell me," he insisted.

"You. Please now..."

"No."

She could feel his fingertip searching, sliding down to her entrance where she was so slick with desire. A little scream tore from her lips as he thrust a single finger deep inside. "You're incredibly tight..." he groaned as he felt her muscles clenching up on his finger. There was pain mixed with the sweetest pleasure as she moved against the finger, wanting him to stop already and give her what it was she wanted so much, his throbbing cock.

"Todd..." she said as she reached out to grasp him through his boxers once again. She pushed the material down, exposing his throbbing erection. A drop of cum clung to his tip, moistening it. She rubbed the droplet of liquid against the sensitive head, making him lose his breath.

Todd pushed his finger into her deeper in response to her bold caresses. He couldn't take it any longer. He had to be inside her. He withdrew the finger which now glistened with her juices. His gaze locked to hers, he licked away her essence which clung to his finger. Watching his action, she wanted him that much more.

He tugged down his boxers, throwing them aside. He positioned himself over her body, gazing into her eyes. "Tell me what you want..." he prompted.

"Please. I want you inside me..." she spoke in a pleading voice as she wrapped her long legs around him as though to lock him to her.

He moved forward slightly, aligning his throbbing cock to her silky entrance. Very slowly he brushed the broad tip against her opening, feeling her soft, sweet lips parting for him. "I'm going to hurt you," he warned.

She wrapped her arms around him, caressing the flesh of his back. She could feel his muscles strain as he was so close to thrusting deep inside of her. "It's okay. I want you to..." she answered softly.

Again and again, he brushed his cocktip against her as she opened a bit more for his entry. Occasionally he would push himself against her hard little clit, driving them both to the point of insanity. "Please Todd," she begged as her fingernails scored his biceps.

With a hard, piercing thrust he forced his entire length into her tight sheath. All the gentleness had fled from him as pure lust had taken over. She was incredibly tight as her clenching muscles squeezed unmercifully upon his shaft. He could think of nothing but how amazing she felt like hot silk wrapped so tight around his cock.

Her scream echoed in his ears as her body reeled from the shock and pain of his entry. Todd lay encased inside her, giving her a moment to adjust to his rough invasion. Tears stung her eyes as she felt him throbbing within her. Although she was incredibly raw and painfully stretched, there was something more. She tightened on his cock as she totally loved the sensation of having become one with him.

Feeling her clench up on him so tightly, Todd groaned. "Are you okay, baby?" he softly asked, brushing a soft kiss across her cheek as he felt hot tears spill from her eyes.

"It does hurt," she whispered.

"But I want more..."

"More?" he murmured, moving his hips just slightly, withdrawing a bit. Then he slid into her fully; as deep as he could go into her channel.

"Is that what you want, baby?" he asked as he could hardly contain the wild lust that was lurking within him, making him want to pound hard and fast into her center.

"Yes..." she said in a little hiss. "But go slow at first; it still hurts..."

"Slow," he repeated, as though he was being tortured. 'Slow' was killing him. He wanted to pound into her, giving him all of him at once.

"Yes, like that..." she murmured, as he started to move, very slowly withdrawing, then sliding back inside in a sensuous stroke.

"Ohhh yes..." Her eyes rolled back into her head at the sweet sensation of his slow, deliberate thrusts.

"Baby, you feel like hot, slick silk wrapped around my cock," he moaned, moving just a bit faster. All he wanted was to roughly pound into her but he didn't want to hurt her anymore than he already had.

"Mmmmm..." she whimpered, raising her hips as though to take him deeper inside. Todd nearly went out of his head with passion as he felt her moving in time with his thrusts.

Todd let out a growl, knowing he just couldn't hold back any longer. The wild beast within him came free, and he went feral, thrusting into her hard and fast with all his power. She gasped as every inch of him slammed into her again and again. A soft scream floated from her throat, a mixture of pain and intense pleasure. She cried out his name as she came hard all over his cock. The sensation of her tightening up on him again and again drove him over the edge. With one more forceful thrust, he spilled himself deep into her depths.

For a moment, there was complete silence as they both struggled to regain their breathing. Awareness came back to Todd as the passion began to cool. "Are you okay, babe?" he asked as he lightly nuzzled her neck with his lips.

"Mmmm..." she murmured, caressing his back softly with her fingertips. "I'm just fine..."

He pulled free of her tight slit, watching her face as he carefully withdrew. She bit her lip, visibly wincing with discomfort. When Todd saw the blood on his body, he placed tender kisses all over her face.

"I'm sorry, babe," he told her as he lay back on the bed and cuddled her for a moment against his chest.

"I don't regret it," she promised him, and she meant it with all of her heart. It had been everything she had always wanted and more. She snuggled against him, feeling content.

"Don't leave," she murmured as she clung to him tightly. "Stay with me..."

"Only for a few minutes," said Todd. "My dad will kill me if I am out too late." And he wasn't exaggerating. His father would be excessively brutal with his punishment if Todd was even just slightly late for curfew.

"I wish you could hold me all night..." she said softly as she pressed her cheek against his heartbeat.

Todd tensed, feeling increasingly fearful. His feelings for this young woman in his arms bombarded him, inciting emotions he had never allowed himself to feel. "I can't..." he choked out, suddenly pulling away from her and sitting up in bed.

"Are you leaving?" she asked, her voice slightly panicked.

"I have to get home," he responded as he hurriedly began to put on his clothing.

Tears stung her eyes as she slightly trembled. Words came to her but she tried everything in her power to hold them back. She couldn't just beg him to stay with her and hold her. She wouldn't be able to bear it if he rejected her.

"W-will you please just take me home?" she finally asked in a shaking voice.

"Alright," he agreed. "But hurry and get dressed."

Wordlessly she reached for her strewn clothing and put on the garments with shaking fingers. She couldn't even look at him, because if she did, she wouldn't be able to hold back her tears. Todd wasn't looking at her either. He was oblivious to her pain as he was doing everything in his power not to FEEL. He wanted to get as far away from her as he possibly could.

A moment later, she was fully dressed. "Let's go," she said, looking at him with her hair a tangled mass of blond curls framing her lovely face. What a vision she made as she looked extremely beautiful and quite thoroughly fucked.

"Hurry," he said as he drug his gaze away from her and headed out of the bedroom. Together, they left the house through the backdoor.

A moment later they were in Todd's car and headed away from the party. "Where do you live?" he asked, glancing over to her as she sat in the passenger's seat.

"56 Lincoln Street," she answered.

"Ahhh, the ritzy side of town," he said as he continued driving.

"How about you?" she asked. "Where do you live?"

"1055 Regency Drive which is only a couple of blocks from where you live..."

Moments later they had pulled up at the Saybrooke mansion. He really didn't feel like chit-chatting and more than anything, he just wanted to go home. Unfortunately when he got there, he'd have to deal with is father's wrath... and he knew it would be bad.

"Good night, Marty," he said as he waited for her to get out of the car.

She glanced over at him, flashes of sadness and hurt with her gaze. "Look, I'll call you," he said lamely, trying his best to just get her out of the car. He didn't want to see the pain and need which glowed within her midnight-blue eyes.

Not saying a word, she climbed out of the car and firmly closed the door behind her. Before she even walked up to the front door, he had quickly driven away. "Asshole," she muttered under her breath. He had ran off just like a coward. Or maybe it was her who had been the fool. It was probably little more than a one night stand to him; after all, they had both been rather drunk, and he was a guy.

A light came on in the foyer as Marty walked up to the front door, fumbling for her keys. Earlier she had been tipsy from the alcohol, but the sex and the bitter-cold sensation of Todd's rushing away had left her alert and completely sober. Before she could insert her key into the lock, the front door opened and her angry aunt had tugged her inside.

"Where have you been, you little slut?" Kiki Saybrooke, Marty's aunt growled as she gave Marty a vicious shove and nearly knocked her to the floor. "You reek of sex and booze! Tell me, did you get laid tonight?"

Tears filled Marty's eyes as her aunt glared at her hatefully. "I'm sorry I'm late," Marty said softly.

Kiki slapped Marty sharply across the face. "You better not be pregnant!" Kiki screamed as she bruised Marty's cheek and split her lower lip with her rough, painful strikes.

"Stop!" Marty cried out, turning and rushing up the steps to get away from her aunt. Tears rushed from her eyes, because she realized then, Todd had been right. After the pleasure, the pain was now back, tenfold. Even that memory of being in his arms would bring her nothing but sadness as he had rejected her too, in the end.

Marty went to her bedroom and quietly slipped into her bathroom. She held her arms around herself and sobbed. Her aunt's words came back to haunt her. *You better not be pregnant!*

In the rush of their passion, she and Todd had failed to use protection. She trembled as she took off her clothes and slipped gingerly into the bath. Knowing her bad luck, it was probably true. She was most likely pregnant.

~*Back at the Party*~

The Spring Break party was winding down, so Megan suggested to Jason they find Marty and head on home. "Uhhh... yeah, I know where she is," Jason said, tensing as he knew that Marty had gone into the back bedroom with the new guy in town who was known as nothing but a bully and a troublemaker. Jason was sure they weren't in there playing an innocent game of checkers.

"Well, go get her then, Jason. My dad's gonna lose it if I'm late getting home," Megan insisted.

"Alright," Jason sighed reluctantly. "You go tell Krysti good bye, and I'll get Marty."

Jason turned on his heel and headed toward the bedrooms. He entered the hallway expecting to hear sounds of lust filtering through the door, but was met with complete silence. He rapped on the door several times, but got no answer. "Marty," he called out. "Are you in there?"

A couple of minutes passed, but there was no response. Jason cautiously stepped into the room, glancing around for any sign of his best friend. She was no where in sight, but what he did see stopped him in his tracks. There was a large crimson stain upon the sheets, a tell-tale sign of what had taken place in this room. Jason was furious when he realized Marty had given her innocence to an almost-stranger. Jason wanted to pound the piss out of the guy.

Fists clenched, Jason returned to Megan who had just said her good byes to the party's hostess. "Where's Marty?" Megan asked curiously.

"Apparently she left with some guy," was Jason's answer.

"What guy?"

"The new guy in town. Name's Manning," he responded.

"Ohhh myy God. What's Marty doing with him? He's been in all kinds of trouble," Megan gasped.

"I dunno... but when I see him again, I'm totally gonna kill him," Jason hissed as he took Megan's arm, and they headed out of the party.

"Jason!" Megan cried out. "Be careful! I heard all kinds of things about that guy. He's violent and he's spent time behind bars!"

"If he's hurt Marty, he's gonna see how violent *I* can be," Jason growled as they neared the car.

~*1055 Regency Drive*~

Todd pulled into the driveway, trying to be inconspicuous. He turned off his headlights as he neared his home, praying his dad would be asleep and wouldn't confront him. Luck wasn't on his side. Peter Manning waited up for him, lighter in hand. When Todd walked in, his father grabbed him, thrusting him up against the nearest wall.

"You're late... and I must punish you, Son," said Peter with a vicious sneer.

Todd was tall; nearly six feet and muscular. He was the star player of the football team. Even so, he couldn't overpower Peter Manning. Peter stood about ten inches taller than Todd and towered over his son. He tossed Todd around like a ragdoll. "Hold out your hand, Todd," Peter growled.

"Don't you think I'm getting a bit old for this game?" Todd breathed. Ever since his mother had abandoned the family when Todd was eight, his father had become extremely sadistic. Before his wife's disappearance, Peter Manning had been abusive, often beating Todd's mother or cruelly punishing Todd. Now the punishments were beyond painful. The only way Todd could get through the torture was to block it out.

Holding his arm out, Todd endured the pain without flinching. He thought of Marty and the sweetness of her touch as the flame licked at his skin, scorching and blistering it. The stench of burned flesh met his nostrils, yet he refused to make a single sound. "Does my son have a girlfriend?" Peter asked Todd mockingly.

"If I find out you do, I'll KILL her," his father venomously threatened.

*Not if I kill you first,* Todd was thinking. 


	3. The Party's Over

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story is based off the hit soap One Life to Live, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

This is my could've been story: what could have happened if Todd had met Marty when they were in high school instead of meeting her when they were in college? How could've things been different had they met at an earlier time? Obviously, this story is AU.

~*Llanview High School*~

Marty awakened Monday morning and got ready for school. When she arrived through the front door, she went immediately to her locker. She hoped she wouldn't see Todd or Jason or even Megan on the way to her locker as she just wasn't prepared to deal with anyone yet. She was hardly awake and not ready for any sort of confrontation. But to her dismay, she had just retrieved her books when Jason approached. "Hey, Marty," he said as he stood next to her. "Still recovering from that wild party at Krysti's Friday night?"

"You could say that," Marty responded as she turned around to fully face her best friend.

As she met his gaze, Jason didn't miss her bruised cheek and the cut and swollen lower lip. "Ohhh my God!" Jason gasped as he lightly touched Marty's injured face. "HE did this to you? I'll kill him! I'll fuckin kill him!"

Marty had tried to cover the bruises with make-up, but obviously she hadn't quite succeeded. "No, Jason. He didn't," she said softly. "I swear!"

"Tell the truth, Marty. Don't cover for him!" Jason said in a growl. "He hit you! Did he force you-?"

"No!" Marty replied in a hiss as she was trying everything in her power to keep it down and not make a scene. "It wasn't like that at all!"

"Where the fuck is he? That asshole is gonna die!" Jason snarled as he looked down the hall but didn't see Todd Manning anywhere.

"Jason, let's talk outside, okay?" Marty insisted. "I don't want anyone to hear-."

"Why? Because you are ashamed of what you did with him?"

"No, because it's NOBODY'S BUSINESS!" Marty exclaimed, grabbing Jason's arm in an attempt to drag him away. "Now come outside with me! NOW!"

Reluctantly Jason followed Marty out into the courtyard in front of the school. Away from the watchful eyes of other students, they could continue their conversation without anyone eavesdropping. "Alright, Marty, tell me, did he hit you? Did he force you to have sex with him?" Jason demanded as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"No, he didn't hit me!" Marty denied. "And NO, he didn't force me to do anything! Not that it's your business anyway!"

"It is too my business! You're my best friend, and I happen to care about you! And before you took off into the bedroom with him, you tried to seduce ME, too, remember?"

Marty's cheeks became dark-pink, because she did remember. "I was drunk, Jason."

"Is that why you slept with him?"

Marty just stared at him, refusing to answer the question. She wasn't even sure if she had the answer herself. All she knew was that she didn't regret it. She would do it over again if given the opportunity. But she had no clue how she would react when she saw Todd today. Would he speak to her or ignore her? Her heart was going to shatter if he refused to even acknowledge her.

"If he didn't hit you, then how did you get those bruises and the split lip?" Jason demanded.

"I- I tripped coming down the staircase, and I hit my face against the wall. I'm clumsy, I guess," Marty responded as she avoided Jason's gaze.

"Yeah, right. You're a bad liar, Marty. I can always tell when you are lying."

"You don't have to believe me," she said with a heavy sigh. "But Todd didn't do this. I swear it."

"Whatever. Did you even think of what the consequences might be when you slept with the guy? Did he use a condom?" Jason asked. "My God, Marty, you may be pregnant!"

Marty just shook her head, her eyes large, dark-blue, and wounded. "I'm fine, Jason. Just drop it."

"Alright. Don't listen to me. But if he does one thing- ONE THING at all to hurt you, I am gonna kill him!" Jason warned before turning around quickly and storming off into the school building.

Marty was shaking as she too went inside. The possibiltiy of her being pregnant had been running through her mind all weekend long. Jason's words, *You may be pregnant!* continued to echo over and over through her head as she got through her morning classes. She could hardly concentrate as she was so on edge. Her fourth period class was geometry, the class she had with Todd. How was she going to handle seeing him after their night together? Would he speak to her or would he just ignore her? The thought of never speaking to him again made her feel tragic.

As nervous as Marty had been, it was almost a relief when she discovered Todd wasn't even in class that day. In fact, she hadn't seen him at school at all. Where was he? For some reason, Marty had this nagging feeling that perhaps something was wrong. She began to worry that Todd was somehow injured or sick.

She was walking home from school when Megan approached her. "What's going on, Marty? You were avoiding me all day," Megan accused.

"I wasn't avoiding you. I just have a lot on my mind," Marty denied.

"Ohhh really? You mean like Todd Manning?" Megan asked.

"How did you know about that?" Marty asked in surprise.

"Jason said you left with him the night of Krysti's party," Megan answered. "So, are you seeing him?"

"Maybe..." Marty replied. "I'm not really sure where we stand right now to be honest."

"Ohhh... well, do you wanna see him?"

"I think so," answered Marty. "But I'm not sure how he feels about me."

"You should be careful, Marty. I've heard a LOT of bad stuff about the guy. Everyone says he's some sort of criminal."

"Megan, you can't believe everything you hear. You don't really know him."

"Well, neither do you. That's why you gotta be careful. He probably only wants one thing from you."

"What makes you say that?" Marty said as a frown came to her face.

"He's a guy! And guys want sex! And usually when they get it, they dump you. I just don't want to see you get hurt, Marty. I care about you," Megan said as she gave Marty a huge hug.

Marty returned Megan's affectionate embrace. Then they crossed the street and continued down the sidewalk until they reached Marty's house. "I'm okay, Megan," Marty said as she managed a smile for her friend.

"Are you sure? I just want you to be careful. Don't fall in love with the guy... and whatever you do, DON'T end up pregnant," Megan advised.

Marty just shook her head. "Thanks, Megan. I'll be careful," she promised before she turned to walk up to the front door of the Saybrooke mansion.

"See ya tomorrrow!" Megan called out before she too resumed walking toward her house.

Marty went inside and scurried on up to her room. As she lay down across her bed, she couldn't help but daydream about Todd. Why hadn't he been in school today? Was he even thinking of her? And could Jason, Megan, and her aunt possibly be right? Was she pregnant? *Ohhh God, I better not be,* she was thinking. *That's ALL I need!*

~*1055 Regency Drive*~

Todd had spent the majority of his day in bed. He had bandages wrapped around both of his hands. One palm was covered in deep blisters. The pain was excruciating. It was all he could do to keep from crying out. It had been one of the worst torture sessions his father had ever inflicted on him. Todd stared off into space as he tried to forget the pain. His other hand was wounded from the cut he had gotten when he broke the beer bottle at the Spring Break party. That wound no longer hurt and was close to healing. That wound reminded him of Marty. He spent all of his time thinking of her. For the first time ever, he had something worthwhile to take his mind off the pain. When he got better, he couldn't wait to see her.

He closed his eyes and tried to get some rest, but the pain kept him from resting comfortably. Whenever he would sleep, the nightmares would come. Dreams of fire, devils, and extreme torture. The sound of his father's voice, screaming at him and calling him a monster. He couldn't even close his eyes, because he had to remain awake and aware. He could be attacked at any moment. He wasn't safe in his own home.

Right now, however, his father was at the office, so it was relatively safe, and he could get out of bed. He decided to sneak into the kitchen for a drink and a bite to eat. His father had denied him food all weekend, and at this point, he was totally starved. Even though the pain was brutal, he managed to crawl out of bed and make his way into the kitchen. After raiding the refridgerator, he located some leftover chicken and began to devour it almost savagely with his bandaged hands. He didn't even bother to warm it in the microwave as his stomach was demanding nourishment immediately. He poured himself a tall glass of milk and chugged it down in a couple of gulps. After food and drink, he felt considerably better. Glancing outside, he saw his neighbor standing in the distance, cutting his hedges.

He stared at the man with the silver hair, a scowl upon his face. Why was that man always whistling, smiling, and acting as though the world were somehow great, sunny, and magical? Didn't he know that children were hungry and scared... and that sometimes little kids cowered in their bedrooms, hoping their mothers and fathers wouldn't come in and beat them? Todd was angry so he decided to go out and give that guy a piece of his mind.

Todd went out in his wrinkled sweat outfit and bare feet to confront his neighbor. "Hey, who do you think you are?" Todd sneered.

The guy looked up from the hedge he had been clipping and actually had the nerve to give Todd a smile. "Well, hi there, Boomer. My name's Sam Rappaport. Who might you be?"

"I'm Todd Manning, Peter Manning's son. And why are you dropping your clippings from your hedge onto OUR side of the fence?" Todd growled as he kicked at the dark-green clippings that had gathered at the edge his yard.

"Sorry about that. I didn't realize I was. I'll clean it up later," Sam promised cheerfully. "It's nice to finally meet you though."

He held out his hand to Todd in a friendly gesture. Todd only glared at him. "Just stay out of my way," Todd grumbled.

"What happened to your hands, son?" asked Sam in concern, seeing the bandages.

"It's none of your concern," Todd said, becoming suddenly uneasy. He turned quickly to go into the house.

"Todd, why don't you come over sometime? We could play basketball," Sam called out. "I'm divorced and my kids only come every other weekend. I could really use the company."

Todd hestitated. Sam actually wanted to spend time with him? Never in his life had his father wanted to play sports with him. Why was Sam being so friendly? Despite wanting to hate the guy, Todd was intrigued. Maybe Sam really did want to be his friend.

Todd turned and glanced at Sam. "Maybe I will," Todd said with a shrug. Then he went back inside to "hide out" in his room. He wanted to be as quiet as possible when his dad came home. Sometimes he truly wished he could become invisible. He would fade into the woodwork like a dark shadow so he could escape his father's twisted abuse.

~*Two days later*~

On the third day Todd didn't show up at school, Marty's sense of dread increased. She was so worried, she could not sleep or eat. Since she knew his address, she decided to go over and check on Todd. She headed over to his place right after school. Cautiously, she went to the front door and knocked.

It took awhile, but finally Todd answered. "What are you doing here, Marty?" Todd hissed. He didn't look happy at all to see her. In fact, he appeared deeply shaken.

"Todd, you haven't been at school... and I was worried," Marty said quickly. "I thought maybe you were sick or..."

"Or what?" he grumbled as he reached out for her, grabbing her by the wrist and yanking her inside. His dad wasn't home at the moment, but he didn't want anyone to see him standing there at the door, talking to her. If it somehow got back to his dad, he'd be severely punished.

Todd closed the door and locked it, pacing around like a caged animal. "What are you doing here, Marty?" he growled.

"I'm sorry, Todd," she responded as her lower lip trembled.

"Wait," he said as he stopped in his tracks. He suddenly noticed the bruise and the cut upon her lip. He took her face in his hands, examining the fading bruise.

"Who did this?" he demanded.

"N-no one. I fell," she whispered.

"Someone hit you," Todd said as he could easily see the imprint of a hand upon her cheek. He had seen enough of those fading bruises of his own over the years.

"Who did this, Marty? Tell me," Todd insisted. "Was it 'pony-tail'? Because if he did this, he's a dead man!"

"No, Todd. It wasn't Jason. It was my Aunt Kiki, okay?" Marty said as tears rushed from her eyes. "Sometimes she hits me!"

Todd looked furious. If Marty's aunt was a man, he'd kill her without a second thought. But Kiki was Marty's guardian, and Todd didn't know what to do. As Marty choked on her tears, Todd took her into his arms. "Shhhhh, it's alright," he said as he caressed her hair. He winced as the burns on his hands stung in the process. One of the blisters popped open, oozing onto the bandage.

"Todd, what did you do to your hands?" Marty questioned as she pulled away to carefully examine his bandaged palms.

"Ahhh, it's nothing. Just that cut I got from the beer bottle, remember?"

Marty shook her head, because she knew he had only injured his left hand at Krysti's party. What had happened to the right? "Can I see it?" Marty asked as she only wanted to tend to his wound.

"No," Todd said, pulling his hand away from her fiercely. "Leave it alone!"

"Todd, please... I want to help you," Marty implored.

"I don't want your help. And you shouldn't be here!" Todd snarled as he was urgent to get her out the door and keep her safe before his maniac of a father came home. He remembered the terrible incident with his friend Michelle and his father's violent reaction and didn't want a repeat of that unspeakable night three years ago. Peter had already warned Todd that if he had a girlfriend, he would "kill" her. Todd's only goal was to keep Marty safe.

"You shouldn't be around me, Marty. I'm bad news. If you hang out with me, you won't be safe."

"I don't believe that, Todd. I want to be with you," she said as she once again tried to go into his arms.

Todd had no choice but to push her away. "Get the fuck out now. And don't come back!" Todd shouted.

"Didn't what we shared the other night mean anything at all to you?" she asked sadly.

"Yes, you were a good lay. Now GET OUT!" Todd insisted.

Suddenly to his surprise and shock, she slapped him with all of her strength across his face. He grabbed her hand in his, clenching down on it powerfully. "Don't ever hit me again or you'll regret it!" he hissed as he abruptly set her free, pushing her toward the door. He unlocked it quickly and gave her a shove.

"Don't come back here, Marty. EVER," he growled as she choked on her sobs and turned away from him. He slammed the door closed behind her as he sunk to the floor, clutching at his sore, aching palm. Another huge, swollen blister had just exploded.

He was going to school tomorrow, even if it killed him. Somehow he had to make things right with Marty. The memory of her sobs was worse than the physical agony of his wounds. Even so, he knew he had done the right thing. He was protecting her. Someday he'd have the strength and the courage to kill Peter Manning. He didn't want Marty to be anywhere near that sadistic demon who called himself his father.


	4. Todd Needs a Tutor

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story is based off the hit soap One Life to Live, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

This is my could've been story: what could have happened if Todd had met Marty when they were in high school instead of meeting her when they were in college? How could've things been different had they met at an earlier time? Obviously, this story is AU.

~*Llanview High School*~

Marty was seated at the cafeteria at school, her nose stuck in a book. "The Sun Also Rises," Todd spoke as he took the book from her hands a moment to check out it's cover. "Is it any good?"

She barely looked up at him as she resumed reading once again. "It's actually kind of boring..." she said to him quietly. "I'm only reading it because it's required for my Lit class."

Todd sat down next to her at the table as he stared at the tray full of breakfast food she had barely touched. He reached for a mini muffin from the tray and popped it into his mouth. "Are you going to eat any of that?" he asked her.

"No, I am not hungry. Help yourself," she answered, again not looking up from her book.

Todd started snacking on Marty's breakfast. After a few minutes of scarfing her meal, he realized she wasn't paying the slightest bit of attention to him. He assumed she was probably still quite upset about what had happened the previous afternoon when he had practically told her to "go away and never come back."

"Hey, Marty, I realize we probably started off on the wrong foot, but I wanted to apologize," Todd told her.

Dark-blue eyes popped up to look at him over the top of the book. "I don't think that's exactly right. We were fine until yesterday afternoon when you said, 'Get the fuck out... and don't come back.' And then you said, I was a good-." she reminded him.

"I know what I said, and I didn't mean it. I only got upset because my father's a jerk, and he wouldn't have liked me having company. You can't come over to my house... no matter what the circumstance. But that doesn't mean we can't still hang out," Todd explained.

Marty put the book aside as she allowed her gaze to move over Todd. The bandages on his hands were now gone, but a huge bandaid remained upon his injured palm. As their gazes locked, she knew that he was being honest with her. He was sorry for his harsh words, and he did still want to spend time with her. Immediately a great deal of tension fled from her, knowing he wasn't totally pushing her away.

"Why don't you come over tonight then? My aunt is away on a business trip, so we'll have the whole place to ourselves. I'll pop some poporn and we'll watch a couple of movies," Marty suggested.

"And you could help me study geometry? I am flunking, and I need to get my grade up or I'll be inellegible for football."

"Sure, I'll help you study. Geometry is a piece of cake," she responded. "How does six-thirty sound?"

"It's great. See you then," Todd said as he grabbed more food off her tray. He ate it quickly, then hurried off to class. She watched him go, feeling sudden excitement when she thought of him coming over later in the evening. She had spent a great deal of time crying over his apparant rejection of her the day before, but he had sworn he hadn't meant it. Although she didn't understand every aspect of his odd behavior, she couldn't deny herself from spending time with him. After returning her tray to the kitchen, she picked up her books and headed off to her first period class.

~*The Saybrooke Mansion*~

At six-thirty sharp, Todd rang Marty's doorbell. She had just finished popping a huge bowl of popcorn. She had set it on the coffee table, along with a couple of chilled cans of soda. She answered the door to see Todd standing there, holding a spiral notebook and a geometry text book. "Hey," she said as she lead him inside to the living room.

"Fancy place your aunt has here," Todd said as he stepped inside and saw all the extravagant furnishings. His dad had a great deal of nice furnishings in their home, too, but nothing as grand as this. It appeared his father truly needed an interior decorator. Todd's attention immediately went to the black baby grand in the corner of the room. He went to play a few notes as Marty stood near the love seat.

"Everything's mine," she told Todd. "When my parents died, they left it all to me. She's just my guardian, and she's looking out for the estate until I graduate college."

Todd smiled when he saw the huge bowl of popcorn she had prepared for them. "Are you ready to study?" he asked.

"Sure, where should we begin?" she asked as they both sat down on the love seat.

"I dunno, I am totally lost..." he said with a heavy sigh as he flipped open his geometry book. Somehow he managed to eat a handful of buttered popcorn at the exact same time.

"I think I can help with that," Marty said as she looked over his scribbled notes. "Wow, first of all, you need to be able to READ what it is you are studying."

"I'm bored in geometry," he admitted. "So I tend to doodle a lot."

She shook her head, a little concerned about all images he had drawn of devils and fire in the margins. Still, he was a guy, and she couldn't exactly expect him to be drawing pictures of puppies and kittens in class. "You get distracted a lot, don't you?" she asked him.

"Yes, mainly by you," he admitted. "You sit up in the front row... and I have been watching you for awhile..."

A little smile came to her face when she realized he had been interested in her for quite awhile. "I'm sorry I didn't notice you until the night of the party," she told him. "I have a 3.9 G.P.A. and it seems I spend most of my time with my nose in a book. But I do like to party."

Todd couldn't help but think of their little "private" party that night in Krysti's bedroom. He felt a sudden surge of desire as he remembered her sweet sounds of passion. Trying to get his mind back on geometry, he opened his text book to the current lesson. "Can you help?" he asked her.

"Sure," she said as she helped him do several of the problems. It took some practice, but after a few minutes, Todd started catching on.

"Would you be my tutor?" he asked her. "I promise I won't doodle or misbehave while you are teaching me."

She grinned at his playfulness. "I'll help you all I can," she promised him. "If you keep working at these, I know you can pass the test. I wouldn't want you to be inelligible for football."

"My dad will kill me if I flunked," Todd stated as he opened up his soda and took a sip. He wasn't kidding either. His father had already made threats about his grades. Currently he was passing everything except geometry.

"About your father-."

"I don't want to discuss my father," he said as he closed his book. "Did you want to watch a movie now... or something else?"

He searched her eyes, as though he were questioning her if she wanted to sleep with him again. It had been pure magic between them the first time, and he wanted her again. She bit her lower lip and turned away as though she wasn't too eager to hop back into the sack with him.

"What's wrong?" Todd asked as he reached for her and wrapped his arms around her.

*Nothing, except you didn't use a condom the first time, and now I might be pregnant,* Marty was thinking.

"I just don't wanna..." she replied quietly. "I'm not ready."

"Not ready?" Todd responded. "You were certainly ready for it the other night."

"Yes, but... that night was special."

It certainly HAD been special. He hadn't been able to stop thinking about it. He tried to pull her into his arms, but she pulled away from him. She got up to stand near the fireplace, so she could put some distance between them. "Todd, I can't..." she said in an almost-whisper.

"What? You can't sleep with me unless you are drunk?" Todd asked, sounding disappointed and slightly hurt.

"You'll just have to be patient-."

"Alright, whatever," Todd said with a heavy sigh as sunk back into the love seat. "I'll be patient if you come back over here."

Cautiously she returned to the love seat and he drew her back into his arms. "Would a kiss be okay?" he asked her.

She nodded so he pulled her close and pressed his lips to hers. She got lost in the kiss and forgot all what had been troubling her. As they watched the movie a little later, she rested quietly in his arms. As he locked his arms around her, she had fooled herself into believing that everything would be okay.

~*Llanview High School*~

Not even three weeks later, Marty was incredibly sick. Megan was worried as Marty ran into the bathroom near the cafeteria to throw up for the upteenth time. "Something's wrong. You should see a doctor," Megan said when Marty finally walked out.

"Nothing's wrong..." Marty said as she was still deeply in denial. She had been suffering from vomitting and a lack of appetite, but she wasn't ready to face any possible conclusions yet.

"Yes, there is," Megan stated as they walked out of the woman's restroom together. "You need to go to the doctor and get checked out."

Jason stood outside the restroom, waiting for Marty and Megan. He too was deeply concerned about Marty. She was pale, thin, and had dark circles under her eyes. "Marty, what's going on?" Jason asked.

"It-It's nothing," Marty denied.

"Are you pregnant?" Jason demanded.

Marty shook her head as tears came to her eyes. "No... I can't be," she responded. "And I can't believe we are even having this conversation."

Just then Todd approached, carrying his textbooks. "What's wrong?" he asked when he saw Marty's tears. She had been avoiding him lately. It was almost as if she were hiding something from him, and he really didn't like it.

"She's sick... and YOU are to blame," Jason accused Todd.

Todd glared at Jason. The past three weeks they had been at each other's throats as though they were competing for Marty's attention. Todd really didn't know why Jason hated him so much, but he assumed that Jason wanted Marty for himself. "Shut the hell up or I'll punch you," Todd warned Jason in a steely voice.

He wrapped an arm around Marty, looking at her in concern. "Talk to me, Marty. What's going on? Are you sick?" he prompted.

Finally Marty nodded, but she wasn't even able to look him in the eye. She was so terribly scared. Her aunt was going to kill her if she was pregnant... and her greatest fear was that Todd would desert her.

"She's been throwing up constantly," Megan spoke up. "She can't keep anything down... and she's losing weight."

"You need to go to the doctor," Todd said to Marty, but she just shook her head.

"I can't go..." she murmured.

"Ohhh no. You HAVE to go," Todd insisted as he suddenly realized why she was so terrified. The thought suddenly hit him full force. Marty was so frightened because she thought she may be pregnant with his child.

"Listen, ASSHOLE," Jason quipped as he scowled at Todd. "YOU are to blame."

"Stay the hell out of this!" Todd growled.

"Will you two stop it?" Marty cried out, sounding hysterical. She suddenly grabbed onto the wall for support as she nearly lost her balance. Dizziness overtook her, obscuring her vision.

"Marty, you need to face it. This jerk here, TODD- got you pregnant," Jason remarked.

Seeing Marty was close to passing out, Todd wrapped an arm around her waist. "Not another word," he growled at Jason.

"I actually happen to care about her. We've been friends for years. She's not just another conquest for me!" Jason hissed at Todd.

Todd turned to insult Jason, but his words fell away. Marty pitched forward suddenly, passing out. Todd caught her in his arms.

"Ohhh my God!" Megan gasped as Todd lifted Marty into his muscular arms.

"What are you planning to do with her?" Jason angrily demanded.

"I'm taking her to the hospital," Todd responded before he carried her out of the building.


	5. Marty's in the Hospital

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story is based off the hit soap One Life to Live, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

This is my could've been story: what could have happened if Todd had met Marty when they were in high school instead of meeting her when they were in college? How could've things been different had they met at an earlier time? Obviously, this story is AU.

~*Llanview Hospital*~

Todd walked into the E.R. carrying Marty in his arms. She was just starting to regain awareness as she moaned softly and mumbled his name. "Can I get some help here?" Todd called out urgently to the hospital staff. A nurse quickly lead Todd into an exam room where Todd gently placed Marty upon a bed.

"What happened?" the nurse asked Todd as she started checking Marty's vitals.

"I'm not sure. She just got really sick and then she passed out."

"She vomitted?"

"Yes, according to her friends, she's been getting sick a lot lately. She can't keep much down. They said she's losing weight," Todd answered with a worried expression on his face. "Look, you're going to do something to help her, right?"

"We'll do everything we can," the nurse promised. "Are you her boyfriend?"

"Yes. No. Well, you could say that," said Todd as he looked at Marty with tenderness. Her eyelids fluttered, and she moaned something quietly, but she was still unconscious.

Just then the doctor came in. "Hi, I am Dr. Larry Wolek. What seems to be the problem here? What's wrong with this young lady?" Larry asked as he came to Marty's side and began examining her.

"I-I am not sure," Todd answered. He wanted to tell the doctor that he suspected that Marty was pregnant, but he didn't dare. He had no clue what his father's reaction would be if he had gotten Marty pregnant, but he was pretty sure it would be swift and painful.

"Tell me what symptoms she experienced before she passed out. And what's her name?" the doctor prompted.

Todd told the doctor all of Marty's symptoms as well as her name as he remained at Marty's side. He wished he could hold her close in his arms and make everything alright for her. She looked so small and pale lying in the hospital bed, and Todd felt surges of guilt. He hadn't even known she was sick till that afternoon. Marty had hid it from him well. And sadly, he was probably the one to blame. He hadn't used a condom that night. Marty was most likely pregnant with his child.

After listening to Todd's description of Marty's symptoms, Larry looked at Todd. "Has she been sexually active?" the doctor questioned.

"Yeah...uhhhh yes... Once," Todd responded becoming suddenly angry. "Stop asking all these questions and help her now!"

"I need to find out what's causing her symptoms before I can help her," Dr. Wolek said to Todd.

Gently, Dr. Wolek applied a cool washcloth to Marty's face. "Marty, it's Dr. Wolek from Llanview Hospital. I need you to wake up now," the doctor coaxed.

Marty's eyelids fluttered open, and she looked terrified. "Where am I?" she asked fearfully.

"You're at the E.R. at Llanview hospital and according to your 'friend' here, you fainted," explained Dr. Wolek. "Do you have any medical conditions I should be aware of?"

"No," she said as she shook her head. "I'm fine now... and I want to go home."

"I don't think so," responded Dr. Wolek. "Something caused you to lose consciousness, and until I find out what it is, I am afraid I cannot allow you to leave the hospital. Marty, I need to examine you and do some tests. I will need to do an internal exam. You've been sexually active?"

Marty's eyes were huge as the doctor started putting on a pair of latex gloves. "Yes, but only once. I'm fine. I don't need an exam," Marty tried to insist.

Dr. Wolek began examining Marty. He didn't like the initial results of her exam. "Nurse, I would like you to run the following blood tests," Dr. Wolek said as he gave the nurse the order for the lab.

"What's wrong with me?" Marty asked as a shiver of fear ran up her spine.

"I am not sure yet... but I will know more after the blood test results are back and I do an internal exam. I need you to change into this gown." He handed Marty the hospital gown as he and the nurse stepped out of the room.

As soon as the doctor and nurse stepped out, Marty looked at Todd. "There's no way I am doing these tests and having that exam," she told him.

"Yes, you are. We have to find out what made you pass out," Todd insisted.

"No, I don't want-."

"Do you know how scared I was when you fainted?" Todd said with frustration. "You're going to listen to the doctor, Marty. Even if I have to undress you and put you in that gown myself."

Tears filled up Marty's eyes as she went behind the screen and changed into the gown. She was uneasy about the exam and even more terrified of what the results might be. She was just sure she was pregnant. All the signs were there. She had skipped her period and her breasts were tender. She had been trying to hide it from herself and especially from Todd.

"Are you alright over there?" Todd asked when she didn't come out from behind the screen.

"I- I'm okay," she said softly as she came out and sat down nervously at the end of the exam table.

Todd could see that she had been crying. "Look, Marty. I'm sorry I yelled at you. I'm just so worried about you. I carried you in here, and you wouldn't wake up. You scared the hell out of me."

"Do you want me to stay? ... because I can go if you want me to," he said quietly.

"Will you stay and hold my hand?" she asked him as more tears fell.

Todd nodded. He took her small hand in his and held it tightly. For a moment nothing was said as they gazed into each other's eyes. Their moment was interrupted when the doctor and nurse returned.

"Marty, have you ever had a pelvic exam before?" Dr. Wolek asked her.

Marty looked at the doctor with frightened blue eyes and shook her head 'no' When Dr. Wolek explained the exam, she looked even more upset. "Just lie down on the exam table and put your ankles in the stirrups and let your knees fall apart," the doctor instructed.

Marty did as the doctor told her, but her legs were shaking with fear. She clung tightly to Todd's hand as Dr. Wolek gently performed a pelvic exam. Todd visibly winced as he saw that the exam was causing Marty great discomfort. He wanted to punch the doctor for causing Marty pain, but there was nothing he could do. He knew the exam was necessary. Tears rushed from Marty's eyes as the exam hurt far worse than she could have imagined.

"I'm all finished. You can sit up now," Dr. Wolek told Marty as he went to wash his hands in the sink.

Todd helped Marty rise into a sitting position. "Am I alright?" Marty questioned the doctor. "Is- is anything wrong?"

"I'm afraid I won't know much until all your tests come back. The nurse is coming in now to draw some blood. Then we'll get you into a hospital room. You'll need to stay a couple of nights for observation. Your parents will need to be called so they can fill out the necessary forms to have you admitted."

"Wait! I have to stay in the hospital?" Marty cried out. "I don't want to stay!"

"And you can't call my parents, because they're both dead," she said sadly.

"We'll need to call your legal guardian then," stated Dr. Wolek.

*Ohhh my God, Aunt Kiki's gonna kill me,* Marty was thinking.

"You- you can't call her. She's out of the country on a business trip," Marty said quickly. "Please Doctor. Just let me go on home."

"I'm afraid not, Marty. You'll have to stay," Larry told her gently. He then walked out and a nurse from the lab came in to withdraw the blood. Marty was tearful as she was stuck repeatedly with needles until enough blood had been withdrawn for all the tests. After that, they finally got her settled into a room with an I.V.

"I don't see where all this is necessary," Marty said to Dr. Wolek when he came to her hospital room.

"You're greatly dehydrated and undernourished," Dr. Wolek stated. "We need to get some fluids into you. That's part of the reason you passed out."

"Marty, you should listen to the doctor. He's just trying to help you," Todd said as he sat at her side, still holding her hand.

"I don't feel well. I think I am going to throw up," Marty said softly.

Dr. Wolek told the nurse to place some anti-nausea meds into Marty's I.V. immediately ... but it was too late, Marty had already vomitted. She was so sick; she could barely hold her head up. The nurse inserted the anti-nausea medication into Marty's I.V. and helped her get on a clean gown. Todd stayed at Marty's bedside, gently stroking her hair as she fell asleep. He questioned the medical staff, but no one knew anything yet until the tests came back. All he could do was sit there and hope Marty would be alright. He was so worried he forgot all about calling his dad and telling him why he wasn't coming right home after school.

Hours passed and Todd remained at Marty's side. His body was aching from the uncomfortable chair. He got up and walked over to the window, seeing it was beginning to get dark out. Dr. Wolek came in and looked at Todd. "We need to reach Marty's guardian right away. Do you have a number where I might reach her?" the doctor asked.

"No, I don't. She's out of the country. Why? What's wrong? Are the test results back?" Todd asked with concern.

"Yes, and Marty has a serious condition. I need to speak to her aunt at once."

Marty woke up as she heard Dr. Wolek and Todd conversing. "What is it? What's wrong with me?" Marty asked fearfully. "Please, Doctor... tell me what it is."

"I am afraid I can't. You're underage so I can only discuss your diagnosis with your parent or legal guardian," stated Dr. Wolek.

"That's bullshit!" Todd exclaimed. "She has a right to know what's wrong with her."

"I'm afraid that's hospital policy," said Dr. Wolek. He questioned Marty about her aunt's whereabouts, but Marty denied having a phone number where Kiki could be reached.

After Dr. Wolek left, Marty said, "Get me out of here. I'm leaving this hospital right now."

"I don't think so," Todd said sternly. "You're very sick, and you gotta stay."

"But Todd-."

"I'll go get the medical file," he told her. "Even if I gotta steal it."

He gave her a quick kiss on the lips, then he was gone. Minutes later he came back, her medical file in his hand. "Should we look at it?" he asked Marty.

"Yes," Marty responded. "I have right to know what is wrong with me."

Todd opened the file and began reading. After awhile he looked at her as all the color drained from his face. "The test results from the lab show that you are pregnant," he told her. "And the test results indicate another condition as well. Lupus."

For a moment, Marty couldn't speak. Her worst fears had been confirmed ... and then some! She had lupus? What exactly was that? She had some sort of disease, plus she was pregnant?

"Marty, this is my fault. I should have-."

"Don't say it," she said as she cut him off. "It's not your fault. I wanted you, too..."

Todd nodded even though guilt was still heavy upon his shoulders. "I'm sorry," he spoke as he took her in his arms. She sobbed quietly as he held her. She had no idea what she would do about any of this. She couldn't think that far ahead. She was far too sick right now to properly think.

"Todd, don't leave me," she begged him. "Stay with me in the hospital tonight. I can't bear to be alone."

Looking into her tear-streaked face, Todd hesitated. He knew if he stayed there would be hell to pay later from his father. His father would probably severely punish him, but Todd didn't care. He couldn't leave Marty right now. She was scared and very sick. She needed him so much, so he had to stay.

"I won't leave, baby. I'll stay," Todd promised as he crawled into bed next her and enfolded her into his embrace.

"I'm scared," she said in a whisper. He kissed the top of her head as he wished he could take all of her fears away. He had no clue how they'd ever get out of this mess considering Marty was pregnant now. Moreover, he was worried about her other diagnosis. Lupus. He didn't even know what that was. What if he lost Marty? What if...? The fear in his gut paralized him as he held her close, doing everything in his power to comfort her. She fell asleep in his arms, but he stayed awake for hours, just holding her close and praying she'd be alright...


	6. Todd's Punishment

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story is based off the hit soap One Life to Live, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

This is my could've been story: what could have happened if Todd had met Marty when they were in high school instead of meeting her when they were in college? How could've things been different had they met at an earlier time? Obviously, this story is AU.

~*Llanview Hospital*~

Todd awakened the next morning when sunlight filled Marty's hospital room. His body hurt from sleeping upright all night long, holding Marty. He looked down at her in his arms to see that she was still sleeping. She was beautiful and needed her rest. He hated to disturb her, but he knew he had to leave. His dad was going to kill him for being out all night. No explanation would be enough for his father. Todd would have to face the punishment.

"Marty?" Todd whispered to her as he caressed the tendrils of blond curls back from her face.

Bright blue eyes came open as she looked up at Todd. "Is it morning?" she asked him quietly.

Memories of the evening before came back to her, making her frown. *I'm pregnant... and I was diagnosed with Lupus,* she was thinking. The gravity of news hadn't had a chance to sink in yet, and she had so many questions for her doctor.

"Yes, it's morning... and I gotta go," Todd told her regretfully.

"Y-you can't go." Part of her wanted to beg him to stay, but he'd already been here all night.

"Sorry, Marty. I have to. I'm going to be in trouble with my dad," Todd explained as he placed a gentle kiss on her brow.

"Y- you're coming back?" Marty asked softly as she struggled not to cry. She bit back her tears, not wanting to make his departure worse for Todd. As much as she hated him to see him leave, she truly understood his reasons.

"I'll try," Todd promised as he hugged her very tight.

"I want you to listen to me though. I want you to stay here and listen to your doctor. You need to get well, then we will talk about everything. I promise," Todd said to her gently.

"I don't like it here, Todd," she said as she stared down at the I.V. they had placed within her arm. "I want to go home."

"I'm sure you can go home soon... just as soon as you're better. I like Dr. Wolek. He's going to take great care of you."

"You'll call me later?"

"I'll do my best," he said as he placed a tender kiss upon her lips. With one last glance at her beautiful face, Todd walked out.

Before he left the hospital, Todd went to speak to Marty's doctor. "Dr. Wolek, I need to talk to you," Todd insisted. "It's about Marty."

"How's she doing?" Dr. Wolek asked. "I was just going into see her, but I seem to have misplaced her medical chart. I've been looking around for it everywhere."

"It's in her hospital room," Todd stated. "Look, I'll be honest. I took the chart. Marty deserved to know her diagnosis. Her aunt is a serious bitch and sometimes she's cruel to Marty. She confided in me that sometimes her aunt hits her..."

Larry's eyes got huge. "Marty's been abused?"

"Yeah. I've seen the bruises... and there was a cut on her lip," Todd responded. "She's afraid of her aunt."

"I'll have to report this to the authorities. You're a very good friend to come forward to help Marty."

"I'm the father of her baby," Todd stated. "Yeah, I know she's pregnant. I saw the chart."

Larry nodded. "She is pregnant, but right now, that's not my main concern."

"She has Lupus," concluded Todd.

"Marty's a very sick young lady. You did the right thing when you brought her here to the hospital. Had she gone on like that much longer, her organs may have shut down. We could have lost her," Larry explained.

"I know you are supposed to discuss her diagnosis with a parent or a guardian, but this time you really need to make an exception. Marty needs you to explain her condition to her. She's very scared," Todd told Larry. "I can't stay with her right now. I need to go home."

"I'll go talk to her," Larry promised.

"Thank you. She means the world to me."

"I can tell," Larry said as he gave Todd a gentle smile.

"I gotta go. Take care of her." With those words, Todd walked away.

Before he headed home, Todd had one last task to accomplish. He stopped by a pay phone on the way out of the hospital. He gave Marty's friend Megan a call. "Megan, it's Todd Manning," he said when she answered the phone.

"Todd! Is Marty okay?" Megan asked urgently.

"She's in the hospital, and she needs all of her friends right now."

"Wh- what's wrong with her?"

"Just get to the hospital right away. She needs you," Todd insisted. Before Megan could question him further, he had hung up the phone. He couldn't stay with Marty, but at least her friends could be there for her in his absense. With a heavy sigh, Todd headed outside to his car. It was time to go home and face the wrath of Peter Manning.

~*1055 Regency Drive*~

Todd walked in the front door of his home and stepped into the foyer. He didn't get far. "Where the FUCK have you been?" Peter Manning bellowed as he grabbed Todd roughly by the collar.

"I have a friend... a friend who's sick-," Todd tried to explain.

"A GIRLfriend?" Peter demanded, a look of fury upon his face.

Todd didn't answer, just stared back into his father's demented eyes. "Listen, I don't owe you an explanation," Todd said in a growl.

Todd's father's fist pounded repeatedly into Todd's face. Todd tried to fight it, but he was no match for his father's strength and fury. He fell to the floor, placing his hands in front of his face in protection as his father repeatedly kicked him. "Tell me who she is! Tell me!" his father insisted.

Todd didn't say a word. He disappeared inside himself to a place of safety. Soon there was nothingness as his blood soaked the floor. Todd had passed out. His father grabbed him by the hair and started dragging him down the hallway.

~*Llanview Hospital*~

Marty blinked back her tears as she rested in her hospital bed. She truly didn't blame Todd for leaving. She knew he had to go home and face his father, but she felt very scared and alone.

Just then Dr. Wolek swept into the room. "Hey, how are you feeling?" he asked her cheerfully.

Marty looked at him solemnly. "I feel better than I did when I came in here," she answered. "But I know something's seriously wrong. I have lupus, don't I?"

"You do," Dr. Wolek answered as he located her chart on the table at Marty's bedside. "Your friend should not have taken your chart."

"He was just trying to help me," Marty said in Todd's defense. "Can you tell me? Am I going to die?"

Larry sat down next to her, taking her small hand into his. "I know this is all very scary, but we are going to take care of you, Marty. As your doctor, I'm going to do everything in my power to get you well again. But you'll have to listen to me and take care of yourself. It isn't going to be easy. Especially considering you are pregnant, too," Larry told her gently.

"About that... I- I am not sure how I feel about... about having a baby..." Marty said as tears filled her eyes.

"I understand. You're awfully young... and you still have your whole life ahead of you. You have options."

"What sort of options?"

"Well, you could decide to have this baby. And if you do, there's adoption if you feel you can't properly care for the baby on your own," Larry explained. "But given the fact that your health is already compromised, you may want to consider terminating your pregnancy..."

"No!" Marty said strongly. "I'm not going to do THAT. I am having this baby. You have to make me well, Doctor. Please."

"I'm going to start you on meds in an attempt to get your lupus under control. But you have to understand, your pregnancy is VERY high risk. You need some sort of support system. And if your aunt has been abusing you-."

"Who told you that?" Marty demanded as she became greatly upset.

"The young man that brought you in was very concerned for you. He cares about you a great deal," Larry responded. "It's my duty as your doctor to contact the authorities and speak to them about your aunt hurting you."

"Please don't," Marty begged, grasping his hand frantically. "She can be mean... but she's ALL I have. My mom and dad died when I was only seven... and I don't want to be sent to a... a foster home."

Larry gently wrapped his arms around Marty as she cried. "I'm going to help you, Marty. You're going to be alright," he promised.

~*1055 Regency Drive*~

When Todd woke up he was stark-naked and tied up to the kitchen table. He was lying face-down over the surface of the table as his father stood at his side. "What the fuck?" Todd mumbled as he tried to break free of the ropes that bound him. There was no escape. The ropes were far too tight, and he was exposed to his father's sadistic, perverted eyes.

"I know you have a girlfriend, Todd... and I know you've been FUCKING her!" his father roared. "You're going to be sorry for what you've done. I'm going to make you PAY."

"No," Todd mumbled as his body was already tormented by pain. He had numerous bruises and his face was swollen and bloody.

"How did it feel when you were fucking her? Did you find pleasure in it?"

"You're sick! Shut the fuck up!" Todd growled.

"You want to be fucked, don't you, Todd?"

"No... get away from me. You're sick, evil bastard!"

"I'M going to fuck you... and you're NEVER going to forget it!"

Todd screamed as terrible pain ripped through him. Something had entered him and the pain was so intense. Again and again the intense agony of being forcibly raped tore through Todd's body. He wanted to die, but more than that, he wanted to break free and kill his father. The rage inside him was far more than the physical torment. *I'm going to kill you,* Todd seethed as his father raped him repeatedly with a broom handle.

~*Llanview Hospital*~

Jason and Megan had arrived at the hospital. "Ohhh honey, are you okay?" Megan asked as she came over and kissed Marty's cheek.

"Yeah, I'll be alright. The doctors are taking good care of me."

"Jason and I were so worried," Megan said as she gave Marty a tender hug. "You fainted... and I thought... Well, I am just glad you are okay."

"I'm glad you guys could come. I hate the hospital," Marty admitted.

"Todd called me. He said you needed us," Megan explained.

"Where is he?" Jason asked as he too hovered over Marty with a worried expression upon his face.

"He had to go home. He was afraid his father would be upset with him."

"Really? Or was he scared because the doctor said he's going to be a dad?" Jason asked as his contempt for Todd showed up in his words.

"Jason, that isn't fair..." Marty said softly.

"Marty, I was right, wasn't I? You're pregnant?" Jason prompted.

With her eyes downcast, Marty nodded. "Ohhh Marty," Megan whispered, squeezing Marty's hand.

"I am going to kill Todd!" Jason yelled.

"Jason, stop it! Todd isn't to blame for this!" Marty cried out. "I wanted to sleep with him! Stop blaming him!"

"Well, he should have used a condom," Jason hissed.

"There's something else we need to worry about. Something far more frightening. I- I'm not just pregnant," Marty stated. "I was diagnosed with Lupus."

"Ohhhh my God!" Megan gasped.

"Try not to worry. The doctor is taking care of me... and I'm going to be okay," Marty insisted.

"What about the pregnancy? You're not keeping it, are you?" Jason questioned.

"I- I haven't made any decisions yet," Marty responded.

"Marty, you're too young to have a baby," he said to her. She looked at him and did not say a word. She wasn't ready for motherhood. Her life was in shambles, and she could barely take care of herself.

"I- I don't know what I am going to do," Marty said sadly.

~*1055 Regency Drive*~

Todd's screams echoed throughout the kitchen. Blood poured onto the table, but still his father did not stop. Just when Todd thought the claws of death would take him, the back door came crashing in. A man stood in the kitchen, watching in horror as Todd's father brutally raped him with the broom handle. "What the hell do you think you are doing?" yelled Sam Rappaport. He'd never in his life seen anything so sick and sadistic. Todd's body was covered in countless wounds from his father's abuse. His screams of agony had alerted Sam that he was in trouble. He'd rushed over and broke down the door, but he couldn't believe what he saw taking place in the kitchen. The urge to vomit was strong, but he knew he must help Todd.

Todd's father tossed the broom away, glaring at Sam. "I wasn't doing anything! Just punishing my son!" Peter said lamely.

"You were RAPING him. The boy's been clearly abused!" Sam said in a growl. "You're going to prison! You're going to prison for a VERY long time!"

Peter tried to make a run toward the door, but Sam grabbed him, slamming him up against the wall. "How could you do that to your own son? A man like you deserves to be casturated!"

"Stay out of it, asshole! He's MY son!"

"A sicko like you doesn't deserve a son."

Todd swam in and out of consciousness as the two men fought. After it was over, Sam was greatly wounded, and Peter had escaped. Sam made his way over to the table and began untying Todd. "You'll be alright," Sam crooned to him gently. "I'm calling an ambulance, and I'm going to get you to the hospital."

"No hospital ... no ambulance..." Todd begged.

Sam had removed the ropes, and he gently helped Todd to roll over. "Ohhh God, it hurts..." Todd moaned as hot tears rushed from his eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Boomer... for what your father did to you..." Sam said as he too cried.

"Please don't make me go to the hospital. Take me to your house. PLEASE," Todd begged. He couldn't bear to undergo any sort of examination. The thought of doctors poking and prodding him was almost more than he could bear. He was far too sore, and he just wanted to curl up and die.

"But you're bleeding..."

"It will pass. He's done this before; he raped me. The bleeding always stops... Eventually," Todd said breathlessly. "I can't go to the hospital. I don't want anyone to know... what he- did to me."

"I understand, Son. But he has to pay for what he's done. He's gotta go to jail, so he can't hurt you anymore. Listen to me. I'm an attorney and I'm going to do everything in my power to be your guardian and have your father sent to jail for his crimes. You just gotta trust me, okay? I'm going to help you, Todd."

"Okay," Todd finally agreed. He was weak, and he didn't have the strength to argue any longer. He lay back against the table, closing his eyes.

~*Llanview Hospital*~

Once they were alone, Jason took Marty's hand into his. "Marty, look at me," he quietly encouraged. "I care for you so much. You know that, don't you?"

Marty nodded. "You are my very best friend," she told him with a little smile.

"I would do anything for you," Jason stated. "I know you have feelings for Todd. But he's not here. He deserted you. When you needed him the very most, he walked out. I'd NEVER do that to you. I truly care, and I am never leaving."

"Todd didn't-," Marty started to protest, but Jason interrupted.

"Forget about Todd. I want you to marry me, Marty. I want to take care of you and this baby," Jason implored her. "I love you, Marty. Please say we'll raise this baby together."


	7. Damaged

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story is based off the hit soap One Life to Live, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

This is my could've been story: what could have happened if Todd had met Marty when they were in high school instead of meeting her when they were in college? How could've things been different had they met at an earlier time? Obviously, this story is AU.

~*Llanview Hospital*~

Todd had been taken to the hospital. Sam stayed by his side as Todd swam in and out of consciousness. Sam was thankful he had insisted on calling an ambulance, because Todd had lost a great deal of blood and needed surgery to repair the damage. The doctors had documented all the signs of abuse and they had enough evidence that Peter Manning could be arrested. The police were summoned to seek out Todd's father and put him behind bars. Sam stayed outside the operating room, making calls from a pay phone. Sam had placed a call to his friend the judge and had made arrangements so he could become Todd's temporary legal guardian. If all went well, Todd would be able to stay with him permanently. At least Todd would be safe now from his father, although he continued to deal with the injuries from his father's sadistic abuse. As Sam hung up the phone, he looked haggard. He was wondering what kind of father could do that to his son. Todd was a good kid, and he was going to see that he had a happy home. He was going to do everything in his power to make sure Todd got back on track; he just had to make it through the surgery.

After awhile, the doctor came out. "Are you Sam Rappaport?" Dr. Larry Wolek asked.

"Yes, I am."

"Todd's asking for you. I can let you in to see him, but he's very weak, and he needs his rest."

"Is he going to be alright?"

"He'll heal just fine... but he has a lot of emotional scars. Our staff has contacted child services and a social worker will be here soon to handle his case," explained Dr. Wolek.

"I am an attorney. I just spoke to a friend who is a judge. I've made arrangements to become Todd's temporary legal guardian. There are some documents I have to sign... but as soon as Todd's better, he'll be coming home with me," Sam told Larry.

"That's good news. Todd's lucky to have you. He was here earlier with a friend of his- Marty Saybrooke. Todd seems like a nice kid."

"I'm afraid I haven't had the chance to meet his friend yet. I'll go in to see him now. Thank you, Doctor."

Sam walked into Todd's hospital room and approached his bedside. "Hey, Boomer. I'm here," said Sam as he lightly touched Todd's arm.

Todd opened his eyes and looked at Sam. "Thanks for saving me," he said quietly. "I owe you one."

"Don't mention it. I'm glad I was there to help. You've been through hell, but it's all over now," Sam said gently.

"It's never ... over," Todd stated. He'd been abused for years... and it never stopped, although he always wished it had.

"It is now. The cops are arresting your father... and you're coming to live with me. All the arrangements have already been made," Sam explained. "As soon as they release you from the hospital, you and I will go get your things. I have plenty of room at my house... and you'll be safe with me."

Hearing Sam's words, Todd felt a great sense of relief. He hoped he never had to see his father again, but he probably would. He would see him in his nightmares and all his devastating memories. He could never fully escape from his father's evil...of that he was sure.

"I want to rest now," Todd said quietly, closing his eyes. He needed to sleep, and he needed the pain to go away. Everything hurt, but especially his heart. He wondered if he would ever be free of the damage and destruction his evil father had caused him.

"You rest then, Boomer. I'll be right outside."

Todd drifted off to sleep, his last thoughts of Marty. She was alone here in the hospital. She needed him. He had to get better so he could go to her... but right now, he just needed a little sleep.

~*~o~*~

Marty stared at Jason, disbelieving he had actually asked her to marry him. She looked puzzled by his question as she struggled to respond. "Jason, I can't marry you," she finally responded.

"Why not?" Jason questioned. "We care about each other. We've been friends for many years. Marty, I love you... and I want your baby to have a dad. Todd's not here. He's not going to step up and take responsibility for this child... but I will."

"First of all, Jason, I'm not even sure if I am keeping this baby yet. I haven't made any sort of decision. And secondly, who's to say that Todd won't be here for me and our child?"

"Marty, I know you think he's some sort of wonderful guy... but he's not. He's a criminal. He's gotten into all sorts of legal trouble-."

"And I haven't?" Marty responded. "I have gotten kicked out of more private schools than I count. I drove a motorcycle through the front window of The Banner. I went on a joyride in Aunt Kiki's car a few months ago, and then I wrecked it. And we both know I like to get shit-faced drunk at wild parties-."

"That's different."

"How is it different?"

"Marty, listen to me. I love you... okay? I want to make you happy. Please say you'll marry me," Jason implored.

~*~o~*~

A couple of hours after the surgery, Todd had awakened. His pain medication was wearing off, but his only thought and concern at that moment was Marty. He needed to get to her. He unhooked his I.V. and crawled out of bed. The pain was intense, but he forced himself to his feet. He sneaked by a couple of nurses and made his way passed Sam who was out in the hallway, speaking on the pay phone. Still in his hospital gown, Todd walked down the corridors until he reached Marty's hospital room. As he stood there about to walk in, he paused, hearing voices. Jason was talking to Marty, but Todd couldn't hear what they were saying.

"No, Jason. I won't marry you. I'm sorry," Marty stated.

There was pain in Jason's eyes, and Marty knew she had hurt him. She took his hand in hers, giving it a gentle squeeze. "It's not that I don't appreciate the gesture. It means a great deal to me that you asked, but I just can't. I need you to be here for me as my friend, but I can't marry you. I love Todd," she told him.

"Alright... then I respect your decision..." Jason said quietly. "But I think you're making a big mistake. Todd's going to hurt you, Marty. And I'll be the one who has to pick up all the pieces."

"I need you to give Todd a chance. Please? For me?" Marty asked him.

Jason nodded, knowing it wouldn't be easy for him. He wanted Marty; she belonged with HIM... not Todd. For Marty's sake, he would try to be civilized to Todd, but he was certain that Todd was going to screw up sometime soon. He'd hurt Marty, and Jason couldn't stand to see Marty suffer in any way.

"Thank you, Jason. You're my best friend... and I love you so much," Marty said as she pulled him to her for a lingering hug.

"I love you, too," he said as he pulled back slightly and gazed into her eyes. He pressed a gentle kiss upon her cheek as he held her frail body in his comforting embrace.

From the doorway, Todd watched, feeling intense anger and jealousy strike him. How dare Jason kiss Marty and hold her so closely? Had Todd not been recovering from surgery, he would have barged into the room, prying Jason away from Marty. Todd would have made sure that Jason Webb suffered the consequences of touching HIS girl, but right now Todd was far too weak to confront anyone.

"I'll be back later," Jason stated as he hugged Marty once again. After the embrace, he walked out and he didn't see Todd who had hidden behind a door.

Marty had no sooner closed her eyes to relax after Jason's departure, when Todd appeared at her side. "Todd, you're back," she said as a little smile came to her face.

But the smile quickly turned to a frown, seeing multiple cuts and bruises marring Todd's flesh. As she ran her eyes over his body clad in a hospital gown, she saw dozens of contusions and injuries all over his body. "Ohhh my God, Todd... were you in some sort of accident?" she gasped as her voice became very distraught.

"You could say that," Todd responded as he sunk down in the nearby chair. He couldn't stand on his feet another moment or he was likely to pass out. His body was crying out for rest, but he refused to listen as he kept pushing himself forward.

"Listen, Marty, I can't stay long; I need to get back to my hospital room. But we do need to talk."

"Wh- what happened to you?" she questioned.

"My father... did this..." he stated as he gestured to the wounds upon his body.

"Your father?" she said in disbelief. "Why would he-?"

"Because he's a sadistic asshole," Todd replied. "Listen, Marty, I don't want to talk about my father. I want to talk about you and me."

Marty shook her head, trying to clear it of dozens of questions. "Okay, Todd. I'm listening."

Todd took a deep breath, then the words just spilled out. "I love you, Marty," he told her. "I love you so much..."

She took his hands in hers and gently kissed them. She spread kisses all over the wounds and scars. "I love you, too," she responded.

Suddenly all the pain and agony came spilling forth. Todd cried like a lost and abandoned child. He lay his head upon her chest as he sobbed. She caressed his hair and did her best to comfort him. She didn't say a word as she just let him cry.

"My father... he hurt me so much..." he finally said in a voice wrought with sorrow.

"I know," she said as she continued to caress his hair.

"No, Marty, you don't know," he said as he pulled back from her embrace and looked down into her caring eyes. "My father forced himself on me. He raped me."

"That's why I am here in the hospital. The doctors had to do surgery to repair- the damage he caused..."

Marty couldn't believe what Todd was telling her as she tried her best to comprehend the horrors he had suffered. Her eyes filled up with tears as she heard of his father's brutality. "Wh-where is he? Where's your father now?" she asked worriedly.

"The police went to arrest him. My neighbor Sam Rappaport said I could go live with him."

"That's how you hurt your hand. Your father abused you..." Marty quietly concluded.

"Yes."

"I'm so sorry, Todd," she said as she looked into his eyes.

"Don't look at me with pity, Marty. I don't think I could bear it."

"I'm not. It's just that I love you so much... and I hate the thought of you being hurt." What he must have gone through at his father's hands- Marty didn't even want to imagine it.

"I just want you to hold me. I only need you," Todd whispered as he went back into her arms.

Marty held him close as they shared their pain together. Todd's tears mingled with hers. In that moment, they bonded as they never had before. Their lives were a great deal alike and so deeply intertwined. She didn't know what tomorrow would bring, but at least they had each other. She loved Todd and she was never letting him go.


	8. Seeking Forever

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story is based off the hit soap One Life to Live, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

This is my could've been story: what could have happened if Todd had met Marty when they were in high school instead of meeting her when they were in college? How could've things been different had they met at an earlier time? Obviously, this story is AU.

~*1055 Regency Drive*~

Todd had just been released from the hospital. He and Sam had gone to his home with a police escort to pick up his belongings. Even though Sam lived right next door, they had hired a small moving van to transport Todd's possessions. It wasn't long at all until they had Todd's clothing and other items stacked up in the truck. They were just about to lock up the house when Peter Manning arrived. "What are you doing here? Where are you taking Todd's things?" he demanded as he glared at Sam.

"Officer, arrest this man," Sam said to the policeman who had accompanied them. "He's wanted for abusing his son."

"Are you Peter Manning?" the cop asked Todd's father.

"Yes, Officer, that's my dad. He put me in the hospital for a week," Todd said as he glared at his father with contempt.

"Peter Manning, you're under arrest," the policeman said as he slapped the cuffs onto Peter.

"But I didn't do anything! I was only disciplining my son! He deserved it! He's nothing but a worthless, stupid little fuck!" Peter exclaimed.

Sam just shook his head in disgust. He hoped the police would lock Peter away and throw away the key. The man was nothing but a disgrace.

"This isn't over!" Peter screamed as the cop lead him away. "You'll regret this, Todd! I am going to GET YOU!"

Despite Peter's loud threats, he was drug over to the police car and taken into custody. "Good riddance," Todd said under his breath as he watched the policeman drive away with his dad.

"You don't have to worry now, Todd," said Sam. "Your father has finally been arrested."

"I hate him," Todd breathed.

"I know, Son. Let's go home," Sam said as he wrapped an arm around Todd. Together they went next door. For the first time in his seventeen years of life, Todd was going to a house that would truly be a home.

~*1057 Regency Drive*~

Marty had been released from the hospital only three days after Todd. The medication they had started her on for her lupus was truly beginning to help her. She was still troubled with nausea so along with her regular lupus meds, she had been given anti-nausea medication. Larry had made her an appointment with a specialist, considering that her pregnancy was high-risk. In the meantime, he warned her to take her medicine as scheduled and to get plenty of rest.

Marty's aunt was scheduled to come back to the states from her business trip within a week. Kiki still hadn't been told of her niece's condition. Considering Marty had just been released from the hospital and was on her own, Larry himself had been coming over to check on her. He hadn't known Marty long, but he'd already dubbed her his favorite patient. He was like a father to her; so kind and caring, and Marty was thankful for all he had done for her.

Larry had phoned Child Services with his concerns about Marty's welfare. Larry told the authorities that he believed that Kiki had been abusive to Marty, but unfortunately there was not enough solid evidence, so Marty would have to remain with her aunt. Marty dreaded her aunt's return. She knew that Kiki would be furious when she discovered that her niece was pregnant.

Knowing that time was running out, Marty showed up on Sam Rappaport's doorstep. "I need to speak to Todd," she stated when Sam answered the door.

Todd appeared when he heard Marty's voice. "Marty, you're supposed to be home resting. You just got out of the hospital," Todd said to her.

"I need to talk to you," Marty replied.

"Nice to meet you, Marty," Sam said as he extended a hand to her. "I'm Sam Rappaport, Todd's foster-dad."

"Hello," Marty responded as she shook Sam's hand. She looked uneasy, because she didn't want Sam around when she spoke to Todd.

"I heard about you from Dr. Wolek," Sam said as he gave Marty a smile. "He told me you are a friend of Todd's."

"Marty, what are you doing here?" Todd spoke up. "You're supposed to be home resting. You need to avoid stress."

"We need to talk," she told him.

"Now isn't a good time," Todd said as he glanced at Sam.

"Ohhh I get it... You kids want some privacy, right?" Sam said with a little chuckle. "I understand. Todd, why don't you show Marty your room?"

Todd looked at Sam in shock as he couldn't believe Sam had actually suggested he take a girl into his bedroom. He hesitated as he didn't know what to think.

"It's alright, Todd. Not that I normally think you should have girls in your bedroom, but Marty's your friend... and this is your new home," Sam said to Todd. "I'm sure Marty would like to see your room here. It's alright... go ahead."

As Todd took Marty's arm and lead her toward his new bedroom, he was thinking, *I don't think he'd be so eager to send us off to my bedroom together if he knew Marty was pregnant with my child.*

"I like your new room, Todd. It's very nice," Marty stated as she took a seat on the edge of his bed.

Todd stared at her, a slight frown on his face. "What are you doing running around, Marty? Dr. Wolek told you to stay off your feet."

"I'm sorry... but I was lonely over at my house; that big ole mansion with all of those rooms. Aunt Kiki is coming back soon... and I'm so worried. What will she do and say when I tell her I- I'm ..." She couldn't even say the words.

"Pregnant," Todd finished for her.

"Yes, she's going to kill me, Todd. I want it to just go away. I don't want to be pregnant," she said as she fidgetted with his bedspread.

Todd took a seat at his desk as he looked over at her. She looked much better, but she was still very thin and pale. He was worried as hell about her, but she didn't seem to notice. He wanted to yell at her for walking over his place; his home now here with Sam, but he didn't want to cause her any unnecessary stress. He knew she was lonely, scared, and in need of someone to talk to. Todd wasn't sure what to say. His own troubles had been weighing heavily on his mind. Even though he was glad his father was in jail, and he had a good home here with Sam, he had been recovering from his own injury and there had been so many changes in his life. He was emotionally scarred, and he wasn't sure if he could handle teenage parenthood.

"Marty, what are we going to do?" he asked her. To him it wasn't just up to her; they were in this together. They had both made the decision to have unprotected sex and the result had been an unexpected pregnancy. He wanted to help her with all the decisions.

"I dunno," Marty said sadly. "Dr. Larry and I were discussing the options."

"Options?"

"Yes. But I have no clue what to do. I could have this baby. I could try to care for it on my own... or I could chose to give it up for adoption. Maybe there's a couple out there, and they can't have a baby of their own... and they could give this baby a loving home. They could give the baby everything I can't considering I can't even take care of myself. Or there's always the other option. I could terminate the pregnancy. Then Aunt Kiki would never have to know."

"No, I don't want you to do that," Todd said strongly.

"Todd, Aunt Kiki is gonna flip when she finds out. She already calls me a whore and a slut. When she finds out I'm pregnant, she'll hit the ceiling. She'll be so worried about the scandal I'll cause her. She might even INSIST that I get an abortion."

"Fuck her then. This isn't her decision. This is OUR decision."

"Ultimately it's MY decision. It's MY body. I am the one carrying the baby."

"Then what are you doing here talking to me then?" Todd asked with an angry scowl. "I don't count for anything..."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it to come out like that, but I am so scared," she said tearfully.

"I'm scared too, Marty," he admitted. "But we are in this together, whatever happens."

"Okay," she said as she looked down at her hands and tears fell from her eyes. "I just know there is no way we can keep this baby..."

"When your aunt comes back, I will talk to her myself. I will try to reason with her," Todd offered.

"It won't do any good," Marty predicted. "My parents were insistent that I attend college. If I don't graduate, I will ultimately lose my family home as well as my inheritance. Right now Kiki has control of the estate until I've graduated. If something happens and I can't attend college or if I have to drop out, I'll lose everything."

"I hate to see you getting so stressed out about this. You shouldn't worry. We have time to decide..."

"Jason asked me to marry him," Marty blurted out.

"What?" Todd bellowed. He clenched his fists as he remembered that kiss Jason had given Marty in the hospital.

"He asked me to marry him, so we could raise the baby together," Marty explained. "Don't worry. I turned him down. I told him I couldn't, because I have feelings for you."

Their eyes locked. Todd let out a heavy sigh. "I wish he'd stay away from you... but I know you need your friends."

"Jason just doesn't understand. He doesn't realize I have no clue what to do. The only thing I know with absolute certainty is that I cannot marry him."

"You should go home and rest, Marty. We'll talk about all this later," Todd promised. "Do you want me to walk you home?"

"Alright," she said quietly, although she really didn't want to leave at all. She wanted to stay with Todd. The yearning to be near him was constant.

Together they left Todd's bedroom. Todd announced to Sam that he'd be walking Marty home and he'd be home soon. Sam told him not to be long, because dinner would be ready very soon. "It was great meeting you, Marty," Sam told her with a smile.

Marty returned his smile, then she left with Todd. "How do you like living with Sam?" she asked as they were walking together toward her house.

"It's nice," he responded, knowing no other words. For the first time in his life, he felt a sense of peace he'd never known before. He wasn't always looking over his shoulder, expecting to be beaten. Knowing Peter Manning was in jail had been so liberating for him.

"He seems like a great guy," Marty commented.

"He is. He's made me really feel at home," Todd stated.

Marty gave Todd a little smile. Soon they had reached her yard. Todd walked Marty up to the door. "Want to come in?" she asked him.

"I- I can't," he said as he hesitated. He knew if he walked through that door, he'd never leave, and he really needed to be going. Sam was waiting for him.

"Todd..." she said as he started walking away.

He turned to look at her, seeing the tears in her eyes. "Did you mean it? Do you really love me?" she asked.

He crushed her against him as he felt her tremble in his arms. "Forever," he stated.

He kissed the top of her head as he let her go. "I'll call you, okay?" he said before he left.

"Okay," she said as she watched him walk away.

~*Later that night*~

Marty couldn't sleep, so she crawled out of bed. She was missing Todd. It was past midnight when she hurried over to Todd's house.

Todd had been lying in bed in his boxers when he heard a knock at his bedroom window. He sprung out of bed to see Marty's face peering at him through the window. He opened the window and helped her crawl inside.

"What the hell are you doing here, Marty? Why aren't you in bed?" Todd grumbled. "If Sam finds out you're here, he'll-."

"I don't want to get you in any trouble, Todd. I just missed you," she told him as she wrapped her arms around herself tightly as she was cold.

"I'm gonna tell Larry you've been running around and you aren't following doctor's orders," Todd threatened as he wrapped his arms around her and lead her to his bed to warm her again. Her skin was like ice, and she was shivering.

"Todd, I couldn't sleep. I needed you. Please let me spend the night with you," she begged him.

"If we get caught, Sam's not gonna like it," Todd said with a heavy sigh.

He piled the blankets over her as he held her in his arms. She curled up against him, trying to get warm. "We won't get caught," she said in a little whisper.

"I'm really worried about you, Marty," he whispered as he caressed her hair. "You're really stubborn, and you're not listening to me... or your doctor."

"I promise to listen. I will take my meds and do everything I need to do so I can get well. Just let me stay. I need you to hold me."

"Alright," Todd finally gave in as he wasn't about to kick her out of his bed now. She felt too damn good in his arms.

Marty smiled secretly against his chest, glad that she had won that little battle. Ever since he had held her all night long in the hospital, she had longed to fall asleep in his arms.

"I like your bed. It's so comfortable."

"I like you IN my bed..." he murmured as he slid his hands under the covers to caress her soft skin. She wasn't wearing much, and he wondered what she was doing running around in the middle of the night, only partially dressed.

"Todd, can we...?" she asked as she looked up into his eyes in the near darkness.

Todd nodded. "I think we can do something. But I don't think either one of us is strong enough to go all the way," he told her.

She looked a bit disappointed, but she forgot all about it when Todd settled his lips on hers in a hungry kiss. As they were kissing, he slid his hand up under her shirt. Her nipples were erect from the cold, and he discovered she wasn't wearing a bra. He pinched one of the peaks between his thumb and his forefinger, making Marty cry out into the kiss. "I want you so much," he whispered into her ear after he had broke the kiss and his hand glided beneath her skirt. "Do you think about me fucking you?"

"All the time," she quietly admitted. "We were so good together..."

He moved aside the damp crotch of her panties, exposing her slit to his seeking fingers. She cried out as he thrust one inside. "Did I hurt you, baby?" he asked softly.

"No," she stated. "It feels so good." She raised her hips, arching toward his probing finger.

"You're still so fuckin tight. I need to fuck you a lot so we can take care of that."

Marty giggled. "I want you to..." she told him.

"I know, but we can't tonight. It's too soon. But we can do other things."

"What kind of other things?" she asked breathlessly as he slid his finger back and forth within her tight channel.

"I need to cum," he told her as he took her small hand in his and guided it down to his throbbing cock. He was so erect it was trying to escape his boxers.

Marty rubbed him, looking into his eyes. Todd let out a torturous hiss, feeling her fingers caressing the steel of his cock. "Ohhh God, that feels so good," he groaned.

"Todd, please... I need to cum, too," she murmured.

"Tell me what you want..."

"You inside me..."

"I can't. How about my tongue?"

She closed her eyes as Todd pulled the covers away and began removing her clothing. He tossed her garments aside piece by piece until she was naked, then he removed his boxers. "You're so fucking hot..." he said in a growl as he started nibbling her neck.

"Please Todd... I need to cum so bad..."

"I promise to make you cum."

He kissed her breasts next, sucking on the nipples until they were both as hard as diamonds. His mouth was so hot as he made her cry out with passion. "Please Todd," she whimpered.

"I love it when you beg," he said as he slid further down her body. He gently parted her legs and slid his head between them. She cried out, feeling his hot breath on her most sensitive place. If he didn't give her what she needed soon, she was going to scream.

"Do you want my tongue inside you?" he whispered.

"Yes, Todd. Please..." she said as she arched toward him.

Gently he opened her with his fingers, seeing how pink and wet she was. Her little clit was erect and throbbing. He drew it between his lips and began to suck on it quite forcefully. Marty sobbed, fisting his semi-long hair in her hands.

"Ohhh my God," she gasped. "That feels sooo good."

He broke the suction, his tongue tracing her tender folds. He murmured something against her flesh, but she couldn't quite make it out. She was so wet that she was soaking his sheets. Just when she thought she couldn't take anymore of his sensuous licking, Todd drove his tongue into her opening. She let out a strangled little cry as her tight walls captured his questing tongue as she began to cum. He thrust his tongue back and forth inside her as her orgasm faded, licking and sucking away every drop of her sweet, clinging juices.

She heard him chuckle as he kissed his way back up her body and gazed into her eyes. "You came so hard, babe... and so fast," he said as he tenderly kissed her lips.

"It was so amazing. Now I wanna taste you, too." Before her words registered, her small hand had wrapped around his cock, stroking it into an immense erection.

"Ohhh yes," he groaned as she went down on him. She wrapped her sweet lips around his cock. They felt like silk and fire. Todd bucked his hips, sending his throbbing flesh deeper down her throat. He caressed her hair in his hands as he felt her inexperienced lips on him. He loved it so much he couldn't think straight. All he knew was that it felt so damn good, and he needed to cum.

It didn't take long as she moved her mouth on him, taking him deeper. As her tongue teased his throbbing veins and her fingers cupped his balls, Todd started to spill his seed into her mouth. He forgot everything as he cried out in his passion.

Moments later, Marty removed her lips from him. His heart lept in his chest when she lightly kissed the tip of his cock. He pulled her up to him, crushing her against him. "I never want to let you go," he murmured. "I want you to stay forever."

They didn't have forever; they only had tonight. A painful reminder of that came to them when Sam rapped at Todd's bedroom door.

"Todd, are you alright in there?" Sam called out. "I thought I heard... voices..."

"Uhhh yeah, I am alright. I- uhhh- just had a dream," Todd replied as Marty hid under his covers.

"Are you sure, Boomer? Do you need me to come in there?" Sam asked.

"Uhhh... no. Don't come in. I'm fine. Just go back to sleep."

"Alright, good night then," Sam said as he walked back down the hall.

After Sam's footsteps had retreated, Todd pulled Marty out from under his covers. He didn't miss the naughty little grin on her face. "You're going to get me into so much trouble," he told her. "You're a very bad girl."

She giggled and started kissing his chest. "Enough of that," Todd said gruffly. "We both gotta get some sleep. I have school in the morning."

She nodded, settling herself against Todd's muscular chest as she closed her eyes. It would be Todd's first day back in classes since his hospitalization, but she wasn't allowed to return to school yet as she was supposed to be on bedrest.

"When I'm at school, you better stay at home and rest, Marty... or I'll have to tie you into the bed," Todd warned.

"That sounds kinky," she said with a little smirk.

"I mean it. No more sneaking over here to spend the night with me. Do you promise?"

"I promise," she responded.

But Marty lied.


	9. Bittersweet

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story is based off the hit soap One Life to Live, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

This is my could've been story: what could have happened if Todd had met Marty when they were in high school instead of meeting her when they were in college? How could've things been different had they met at an earlier time? Obviously, this story is AU.

~*1057 Regency Drive*~

Marty couldn't stay away. She kept sneaking over to see Todd. On the third night, Todd couldn't resist her any longer. She melted into his embrace and whispered into his ear, "Please make love to me, Todd." He lifted her into his arms and carried her to his bed.

"Are you sure, baby?" he asked her as he lay her down against the pillows.

She nodded as she looked into his eyes. "I want you so much," she told him as she tugged him down into bed with her. "It's been weeks since the night of Krysti's party."

*The night you became pregnant,* Todd was thinking as he tenderly caressed Marty's cheek. So much had happened since then. Their first night had been incredibly special, but he knew that this night would be amazing, too. Todd was overcome with emotion as he gazed at Marty, thinking how much he loved her.

"I'm feeling better now," Todd stated. "I am completely healed. But what about you?"

"I'll be fine, Todd," Marty responded. "I haven't got sick once since I left the hospital. There's no reason why we can't-."

Todd cut off her words with a hungry kiss. He wanted her so much he couldn't even think straight. As his tongue twined with hers, he unfastened the tiny buttons in the front of her blouse. He parted the silk material to discover Marty wasn't wearing a bra. She never wore much during her overnight visits. He cupped a breast in his warm hand, softly capturing the nipple. He heard Marty gasp into his kiss as he played with the sensitive peak. His hot mouth trailed to her neck, nibbling and sucking on her delicate flesh. "I want you so much, Marty. God, you drive me crazy!" he breathed.

She ran her fingers through Todd's semi-long hair as he pressed his mouth against her skin. Arching her neck, she surrendered to his passionate kisses. She let out little moans, feeling his teeth and tongue sliding toward the curves of her breasts. Todd sucked in one of her nipples as his lips locked around it strongly. "Todd!" she cried out, feeling a flood of moisture between her legs.

Todd pulled and nibbled on her nipple, making it rock-hard before moving on to the other one. She tugged at his hair as soft screams fell from her lips. When he realized she was getting loud, he withdrew his mouth and gently cautioned her. "Shhhh.. we don't want Sam to hear us..." he warned. "I want to enjoy fucking you. I don't want us to be disturbed."

She nodded as she stared up at him with smoky dark-blue eyes. "I want you to touch me everywhere," she whispered to him.

"Are you wet for me, babe?" he murmured as he pulled down her skirt. Her nearly non-existent panties came away along with skirt. Todd tossed her clothing aside and leaned over, parting her thighs.

"Yes..." she responded as she felt the heat of Todd's gaze on her moist slit.

"You're so beautiful," he said as he took in every inch of her slender body. A small smile came to his lips when he noticed the very slight swell at her lower stomach. Gently he caressed it and placed a soft kiss over the growing mound.

*Our baby,* he was thinking but he did not say the words. A flood of emotion came to him- love and protectiveness for their unborn child. Up until then, it hadn't seemed to real to him, but now, he felt differently. Marty was carrying his child. He didn't want to give their baby up. He wanted to find a way to keep it, but now wasn't the time to talk of such things. He needed Marty. He needed to make sweet love to her and show her how much he loved her.

Marty quivered, feeling Todd's soft kisses move down to her inner thighs. She parted her legs wider for him, wanting to feel his pleasurable touch. Her clit tingled in knowing he was about to become one with her. Memories of their first time together came back to her as she thought of Todd's powerful thrusts.

"God, baby... you're so fuckin wet," he murmured as he found her slick core and parted the swollen lips with his fingers. "It makes my cock throb to touch you like this."

He teased her little clit, lightly pinching it, then drove two fingers inside her without warning. Marty cried out, arching her back as he slid his fingers all the way inside. "That's it, baby. Open for me. It feels good, doesn't it?" Todd asked as he drove his fingers in and out of her. He wasn't being gentle, but Marty really didn't want him to be. She wanted him so much that she didn't care how he took her.

He stretched her with his fingers, preparing her for his cock. It throbbed in his boxers as he imagined fucking her. As her tight pussy clenched up on his fingers, he slowly withdrew and licked them to taste her juices. Watching him, Marty felt a stab of desire. "Please Todd... don't make me wait. I want you deep inside me."

She reached out, grasping his thick cock within his boxers. Hearing Todd groan, she tugged on the material, trying to free his throbbing length. "Is this what you need?" Todd asked as he stood up to remove his only piece of clothing. When he rejoined her in the bed, he felt her small hand wrap around his erection. Todd lost his breath, feeling her gently stroke him.

A drop of precum gathered at his tip. Marty's soft fingers smeared the droplet around the head of his cock, driving Todd mad with desire. He suddenly pulled her hand away, climbing on top of her. "I hope you are ready for me, babe... because I need to fuck..." he growled, aiming his broad tip at her tight slit.

She wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him in closer. "I want you, Todd... hard and fast..." she told him.

That's how Todd wanted it, too. With a swift downward thrust, Todd buried himself inside of her. He caught her scream in his mouth as he felt her tight slick walls clenching up on him. She felt absolutely delicious. Locking her legs around him, she urged him to thrust.

Todd took a deep breath and began pounding in and out of her. There was no gentleness, only rough, hungry desire. Over and over he filled her until he made her cum. Her nails sunk into his skin as he took her over the edge. After her orgasm faded, he started all over again. The passion was so intense she held back her screams. After her second climax, he took her legs and hooked them over his shoulders. "Cum for me again," he commanded, thrusting into her so hard and so fast she nearly lost consciousness. It was almost brutal in it's intensity, but she loved it. She was so stretched that she ached. She knew she'd be incredibly sore later, but none of that mattered. She was lost in the beauty of becoming one with Todd.

"Please, Todd... please..." she begged him as she was so close. Her inner muscles clenched on him, so tight and hot upon his cock. Todd growled, thrusting into her with all his strength. A scream tore from her lips as she flooded him once again with her sweet juices.

"YES!" Todd exclaimed, finding his release as well. He spurted into her depths, filling her with his cum.

After their orgasm faded, tenderness overtook Todd. "Did I hurt you?" he asked as he gently withdrew and softly kissed her lips.

Giving him a sweet smile, she placed a loving caress upon his cheek. "A little... but I loved it," she assured him.

Todd grinned and kissed her again. "Next time I will be slow... and gentle."

He lay down next to her, pulling the covers over them as she snuggled in his arms. "I am so sleepy," she murmured. As she lay against his chest, she wished they could be together like this every night. She wished they'd never have to be apart. She didn't want to go back to her house. Aunt Kiki was coming home soon. Not wanting to think about her aunt's return, she buried her face against Todd's chest and trembled.

"What is it, baby?" he asked as he softly traced the silky flesh of her back.

"Nothing. I don't want to think about anything right now, but this moment... here in your arms."

Todd kissed the top of her head. "I love you," he told her.

"I love you, too."

As they lay there cuddling in the afterglow of their lovemaking, the door opened and there stood Sam. Todd looked up, seeing his guardian standing there in the doorway. "Todd?" Sam spoke.

Marty tensed when she heard Sam's voice. She blushed in embarrassment as Todd pulled the blanket up to cover her. "Sam," Todd stammered, wondering what Sam would say or do now that he had discovered a girl in his bed.

"Todd, Marty can't stay the night here. You shouldn't be having sex. Marty might get pregnant," Sam said as he continued to stand in the doorway.

*She's already pregnant,* thought Todd.

"Can't she stay, just for tonight?" Todd asked Sam.

Sam hesitated, but finally he gave in. "Only for tonight... but this cannot happen again. Marty's aunt would be very angry if she knew her teenage niece was having sex," said Sam. "Todd, we'll talk about this in the morning. After tonight, there will be no more girls in your room. Is that understood?"

Todd nodded, but he knew he couldn't make any promises. He was madly in love with Marty and staying away from her now would be impossible.

"Good night," said Sam before he left the room and closed the door.

"I'm sorry, Todd," Marty said sadly after Sam was gone.

"It's okay, baby. I'll talk to him tomorrow and try to get him to understand."

"Aunt Kiki's coming back from her trip in three days. Will you come over and talk to her with me?"

"I told you I would. Don't worry, baby. Everything will be alright."

She tried to believe him as he held her close. Pressing her ear against his heart beat, she fell asleep in his arms. Whispering words of love to her in his mind, Todd too entered the land of dreams.

~*The Saybrooke Mansion*~

Kiki arrived back from her business trip in a foul mood. She wasn't happy to find that her niece had a guest over upon her return. "Who is this?" she asked angrily as Marty and Todd were seated upon the love seat in the living room, holding hands.

"Marty, is this your boyfriend?" she asked as she glared at Todd disapprovingly.

"Y-yes, Aunt Kiki. This is Todd Manning... and he's my boyfriend," Marty stated.

She looked away from Aunt Kiki's cold dark eyes to meet Todd's. That had been the first time she had ever called him her 'boyfriend,' and it felt incredibly nice.

"Todd Manning, huh?" Kiki said, seeming disgusted. "I've heard about the Mannings."

Whatever she may have heard, it seemed that Kiki was not impressed. She looked like she may throw Todd out at any moment. Feeling uneasy, Marty started talking quickly, nervously trying to explain the situation to her aunt.

"I haven't been feeling well, Aunt Kiki... since you've been gone. I was hospitalized-," Marty told her aunt.

"Ohhhh my God! You're pregnant! I KNEW it! Your father would roll over in his grave if he knew what a SLUT you've become!" barked Aunt Kiki.

"Marty isn't a slut," Todd spoke up when he heard Marty's aunt's cruel words.

"She's turning into a little whore-."

"Aunt Kiki, listen! Yes, I am pregnant... but there's more. I was diagonosed with Lupus and..."

"You're not keeping it!" Kiki screamed, totally ignoring the second part Marty's condition. In her mind, all she could see was an image of her niece big and pregnant, and the terrible scandal it would cause her.

"I want you to get rid of it NOW before anyone knows about it!" Kiki insisted. "I will be the laughing stock of this town if everyone in Llanview finds out my teenage niece has been SPREADING HER LEGS!"

"No, Aunt Kiki! I don't want to-," Marty begged as tears pricked at her eyes.

"You want to keep the little brat?" Kiki cried out. "What are you going to do with a baby, Marty? You're in school! You have your whole life ahead of you! Your parents wanted you to make something of yourself and go to college!"

"I know but-," Marty sobbed.

Once again, Kiki cut her off. "Mark my words, young lady. If you have that baby, I cut you off. You're out on the streets!" Kiki exclaimed. "You'll lose this house. Your inheritance! EVERYTHING your parents left to you! Is that what you want?"

"No, I-I..." Marty murmured. She couldn't even say another word as painful sobs shook her slender body.

As Marty broke down, Todd lost it. He stood up, confronting Kiki. "You're a cruel, hateful bitch. Your niece needs your help and your understanding, yet you treat her like crap," Todd accused.

"Are you the father of her child?" Kiki asked him.

"Yes."

With loud smack, Kiki proceeded to slap Todd across the face. Todd grabbed her hand, twisting it in a bruising grip. "Don't touch me, bitch... and don't lay a hand on Marty EVER again. I saw the bruises you left on her," Todd growled. "You think you're so powerful, slapping her around, don't you? I could kill you so easily... and I will. Do you understand me?"

"Get your hands off of me!" Kiki insisted. "You're the one to blame for all of this... knocking up my niece! Haven't you heard of condoms?"

Marty stood up from the love seat on trembling legs, trying to wedge herself between Todd and her aunt Kiki. Tears streamed down her face as she begged them to stop. "Please Aunt Kiki, I don't want to get an abortion. I'd like to keep my baby..." Marty implored after she had convinced Todd to set her aunt free.

Kiki shook her head. "You have two choices, Marty. Get an abortion IMMEDIATELY or GET THE FUCK OUT. You decide." With those words, Kiki swept out of the room. Feeling helpless, Marty broke down in Todd's embrace.

"What choice do I have now, Todd? You heard Aunt Kiki. I gotta get an abortion," Marty spoke tearfully.

"No," Todd cried out as intense pain bubbled up inside him. Didn't he have a choice or say in this? It was his baby, too!

"I have to, Todd. She's threatening to kick me out... and I have no where else to go."

"God, I hate her. She's such a bitch..." Todd said as he started to pace. He wanted to come up with some sort of solution so Marty wouldn't feel pushed into getting an abortion, but right now, he couldn't think of one. He couldn't very well ask Sam if his pregnant teenage girlfriend could move in with them. After Sam found them snuggling in bed together, they'd had the "talk" about girls, sex, and condoms, but Todd hadn't told Sam yet that Marty was expecting his child.

"Todd, I need you to take me to the abortion clinic," Marty said quietly.

"What?" Todd asked in a gasp.

"I'm going to do it. I have no other choice."

"I don't want you to."

"It's my body... and my decision."

*But it's my baby, too!* Todd wanted to scream.

In the end, he could say nothing. He felt powerless because her aunt insisted she must have an abortion and Marty kept insisting that it was her body and ultimately her decision to make. "Alright," Todd said reluctantly. "I will take you... but it isn't what I want."

"We need some money... so we can pay for it. I don't have enough."

"I know where we can get the money," Todd said with a heavy sigh. He would steal it from his father's safe. His dad was in jail so he didn't need the money. Feeling sick inside, Todd lead Marty out to his car.

A few minutes later, they had pulled up at the mansion where Todd had lived with his father. "Wait here in the car... and I'll go in and get the money."

Marty nodded as she stared blindly at something in the distance. If she looked at Todd now, she might break down and change her mind. She had to be strong. There was no other choice.

Todd let himself into the house and accessed his father's safe. In the process of removing the money, he came across some legal documents. "What's this?" he spoke aloud as he read it over quickly. To his surprise and shock, he had just came across his own adoption papers. He wasn't Peter Manning's biological son. Todd took the papers and the money and closed the safe. With so much on his mind, he didn't have a chance to think about his discovery.

When he returned to the car, he handed Marty a stack of hundred dollar bills. "Will this be enough to pay for it?" he asked her quietly.

She nodded as tears stung her eyes. "Remember what you said, Todd? We are in this together..."

"Yes, I remember," he said quietly.

"Will you go in with me and hold my hand when they...?"

Todd sucked in his breath. "I don't know if I can."

"Please Todd, I need you..."

She broke down in tears again, so Todd agreed although he hated every minute of it. In the end, he drove her to the abortion clinic, but he didn't want to- it was killing him. "Is there anything I can say or do to make you change your mind?" he asked her before they left the car.

She shook her head 'no'. "I have to do this," she told him sadly.

"Okay," he said as they left the car and headed into the building. He stood next to Marty as she went to the front desk and spoke to the receptionist. After she had completed the paperwork, she was called away to a room to start the procedure. "Can my boyfriend go with me?" Marty asked hopefully as she clung to Todd's hand.

"I'm sorry, but he'll have to wait out here..." stated the nurse.

Marty looked at Todd sadly as huge tears stung at her eyes. "I'm sorry, Todd," he heard her whisper.

Todd didn't say anything as he watched her go. The urge to hit something crashed inside him. Rage and pain seethed within his heart. *It's my baby, too... and I should be with her!* he was thinking. Feeling powerless, he went to stand at the window.

Tears washed down his face as he thought of what Marty must be going through. As images flooded his mind of the procedure she was about to face, he wondered if she'd feel intense pain. Unable to stop thinking about it, Todd felt tortured. *This is my fault. Mine! Marty wouldn't be suffering right now... if only I had used a condom!* he thought sadly.

As he stood at the window, each minute that passed felt like an agonizing hour. Clenching his fists, he longed to be at Marty's side. They were in this together. It was his baby, too.

Meanwhile in the exam room, Marty was being prepped for the procedure. She had on nothing but a paper gown as she was told to lay down on a cold, metal table. She was asked to place her ankles in the stirrups and scoot her bottom down to the end of the table. She did as the doctor requested, feeling nervous because her last pelvic exam had been so painful. She was sure what she was about to face would be far worse.

Marty tensed when the doctor began to insert a large object into her vagina. "Marty, try to relax," the doctor spoke. "We are doing an internal ultrasound before we begin the procedure so we can see just how far along you are and decide which method would be best to end your pregnancy."

Marty closed her eyes, feeling the foreign object come to rest deeply inside of her. The probe within her didn't really hurt, but felt uncomfortable as it pressed up against her cervix. After a moment, an image appeared on the screen. The doctor took some measurements and stated to the nurse that the patient was approximately seven weeks pregnant. Staring at the screen, Marty could see the baby's movement. "Is that my baby's heart beat?" Marty questioned when she heard a steady thumping sound.

"Yes," the doctor replied as he went on to explain the procedure he was about to preform. "In a moment, I will dilate your cervix with metal rods in order to insert a small straw-like suction device into your uterus. The device will begin to suction out the pregnancy. You will feel some cramping during the suctioning procedure. You'll be given medication to help manage the pain. The suctioning will last for approximately 10 minutes. Your cramping may last longer but usually stops after the suctioning ends. The discomfort could however last a few days. Afterwards, you can expect some bleeding like a heavy period. Do you have someone who can drive you home after the procedure?"

Marty didn't answer as her eyes got huge. She kept staring at the screen, seeing her baby move as she heard it's tiny heart beat. "I can't do this," she sobbed. "I've changed my mind."

The doctor gently removed the probe from Marty's body and helped her sit up. "Are you sure you don't want the abortion?" the doctor asked.

"I never wanted it to begin with... but I felt I had no other choice..." she stated in between sobs.

"If you change your mind, you still have a few weeks to decide."

"I won't change my mind. I am having this child... no matter what it costs me," she said as she hopped down off the exam table.

After the nurse and doctor had left the room, Marty hurriedly dressed. She was trembling all over, but she knew she had made the right decision. When she saw the tiny baby moving within her and heard it's heart beat, she knew she couldn't harm it. That was HER baby... hers and Todd's, and it deserved a chance to be born.

*Fuck Aunt Kiki. She can kick me out and I'll live on the streets if I have to...* Marty was thinking. *I'll do ANYTHING to protect my child.*

Marty left the room where she had been taken for the procedure and found Todd standing in the waiting room. He was staring out the window, his eyes red from crying. She wrapped her arms around him and held him close.

"Are you okay?" he asked as he brushed away her tears.

"I'm still pregnant," she whispered.

"I couldn't do it," she said as she cried against his chest. "I love our baby already and I couldn't..."

Her words trailed off as she choked on a sob. Wrapping her up in his embrace, Todd was relieved. "What made you change your mind?" he asked as they walked out of the clinic hand in hand.

"Before they could begin the procedure, they did an ultrasound. I saw our baby... heard it's heart beating," she told him. "I knew then that I was making the wrong decision."

Todd stared at her in amazement. Although he had no clue how they were going to care for a baby, he couldn't help but be in awe over the tiny miracle he and Marty had created. "Everything's going to be alright, Marty," he promised as they got into the car together. "Somehow, someway, it will be."


	10. Little Miracles

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story is based off the hit soap One Life to Live, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

This is my could've been story: what could have happened if Todd had met Marty when they were in high school instead of meeting her when they were in college? How could've things been different had they met at an earlier time? Obviously, this story is AU.

~*1057 Regency Drive*~

Marty arrived at Todd's, carrying a suitcase. "What's going on?" he asked when he answered the door.

"Aunt Kiki found out I am still pregnant and she kicked me out. I just couldn't hide it any longer," she said as she placed the suitcase down in the foyer and gently caressed her growing baby bump.

"You can't stay here, Marty. I haven't even told Sam yet," Todd said as his anxiety made him tense. He wanted to do something to help her, but he had no clue what to do. She was carrying his baby and he couldn't even provide a decent place for her to stay.

"Todd, I have no where to go," she told him sadly.

"I know, babe. I'm sorry," Todd said as he wrapped his arms around her.

Tears rushed from her tired eyes and he gently kissed them away. She hadn't been sleeping well as worry kept her awake at night. She loved her baby so much already as it moved within her, a constant reminder that she needed to make decisions about it's future. But she couldn't even think straight as she had known how cruel her aunt would be once she learned the truth. Their confrontation had been ugly as Kiki screamed in her face and told her she hoped that the baby died. Marty wrapped her arms around Todd as the memories flooded her and she sobbed.

"What am I going to do?" she asked him sorrowfully.

"I don't know... but I will think of something..." he said as he hadn't a clue himself how they were going to make it through this difficult situation.

As he held her, he wracked his brain for ideas of where she might stay. Their options were limited. "Could you stay at Megan's for awhile?" he suggested.

"She already asked her dad and he said 'no.' I guess I am out on the streets, Todd."

"No," he said as a scowl came to his face. "I won't have you out on the streets..."

"What other choice do we have? My aunt hates me. I'm just so scared..." she spoke as she trembled. "I don't want to end up in a home for unwed mothers... or trapped in some foster home."

"I'll talk to Sam, baby. Maybe he can help," Todd said as he knew that was their last option. Sam had been so good to him- surely he would help Marty, too. After all, her aunt was a horrible bitch and had abused Marty since she had been seven years old.

"I don't feel so well, Todd..." Marty moaned as she held tightly to his shirt.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Todd asked. He looked at her with loving concern as her face became ghostly pale and she suddenly collapsed against his chest.

"Shit!" Todd groaned as he swept her into his embrace and reached for the phone. With a shaking fingers, he dialed 911.

"Marty? Ohhhh God," he cried out as crushed her closer and waited for an ambulance to arrive. She lay against him so fragile, as though she weighed nothing at all. Todd's heart turned over with so much love as he cradled her against him and kissed her cheek.

"I love you. And everything's going to be alright. I promise you," he whispered.

~*Llanview Hospital*~

When Marty woke up, she was in the hospital and hooked up to IVs again. She sucked in her breath and looked at Todd who was sitting right next to her.

"Did I lose the baby?" she asked him worriedly as her hands flew to the slight swell of her tummy.

Todd shook his head. "No, the baby's fine," he assured her. "But you collapsed from all the stress you were under. If I hadn't been there... well, it might have been bad..."

Tears filled Marty's eyes when she remembered Aunt Kiki kicking her out and all the intense fear that had caused her to lose sleep at night. "Todd, I am scared," she said as she reached for his hand.

"I got some good news, baby," Todd said as he leaned forward and gently kissed her on the lips.

She looked at him questioningly as he smiled down at her. "When we arrived at the hospital, I talked to Dr. Larry. I told him what had happened and that your aunt had thrown you out... and he said you can come stay at his place for awhile," Todd explained.

"Really?" Marty said happily with hope growing in her heart.

"Yeah, he said he loves you like a daughter... and he wants you to stay at his house."

"Ohhh my God," said Marty as she started to cry. This time it was happy tears.

"Yes, thank God for Dr. Larry. He's not going to let anything happen to you, Marty. He's going to take great care of you and make sure you and the baby are safe and healthy."

"At least I will have a place to stay. I won't have to sleep on a park bench."

"I wouldn't have let that happen," Todd said as he gently caressed her cheek.

"Are you going to tell Sam now... that we are... having a baby?"

Todd nodded. "I hope he's okay with it. I just don't know how he's gonna react."

"Does he know I am in the hospital?"

"Yes, but I haven't told him everything yet..."

~*Larry Wolek's Residence*~

Three days later, Marty had been released from the hospital and Todd was spending time with her over at Larry's. She was allowed to go home, but Larry ordered her to stay off her feet for a few days. He was glad that Todd would be around to look out for Marty and make sure she took it easy while he was working at the hospital.

Marty lay on the couch as Todd held her in his embrace. He slid his hand down to her lower stomach to feel their baby moving. "It's amazing we made a baby together," Todd said with a smile.

"Amazing but scary," Marty said as she placed her hand over his.

"Do you think it's a boy or a girl?" Todd asked her as their gazes locked.

"I don't know. Whatever it is, it's very active," she told him with a little smile.

"I told Sam I am going to be a father."

"What did he say?" Marty asked breathlessly.

"He took the news pretty well. He said I am very young to be facing all these decisions, but he said he will support me no matter what you and I decide."

Marty let out a soft little sigh, caressing Todd's fingers as his hand yet rested over the mound which was their child. "So, what have we decided? Are we going to keep the baby or will we...?"

"I dunno," Todd said quietly. He truly wanted to keep their child and give the little one a happy and beautiful life, but they weren't even out of school yet. How could they care for a little baby?

When he saw Marty beginning to get stressed again, Todd soothed her. "Don't worry," Todd murmured as he kissed Marty's cheek. "We have plenty of time to decide."

Gazing into his eyes, Marty wasn't so sure about that. The time of their baby's birth was fast approaching. Would they be able to keep the tiny life they had created together? She didn't know as she wrapped her arms tightly around Todd and felt sadness seeping through her soul.

"We could always get married," she heard Todd say.

"Seriously?"

"We do love each other."

"Sorry, Todd. I can't marry you now. We are too young... still in high school. And just because I am pregnant, that isn't a good reason for us to get married," Marty stated. "When I get married, I want it to be for all the right reasons."

"It would be for the right reasons. We love each other."

"The answer is still 'no,' Todd. I am sorry."

"I guess you're just not ready," Todd said as he continued to hold her. "I love you, babe... and if you want to get married and keep the baby, that's what I want, too. But if you decide differently, I promise I will support your decision."

"I love you, too," she said as they remained quietly holding one another. Right now it was just the three of them. Her, Todd, and their unborn child... and as scary as it was, the thought of the three of them together made her feel blessedly content.


	11. What Could Have Been

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story is based off the hit soap One Life to Live, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

This is my could've been story: what could have happened if Todd had met Marty when they were in high school instead of meeting her when they were in college? How could've things been different had they met at an earlier time? Obviously, this story is AU.

~*Llanview Hospital*~

On a cold, snowy day in late January, Marty went into labor. Due to the complications with her lupus, Larry was surprised but thrilled that she had carried the baby to term. Todd and Larry both stayed at Marty's side to encourage her during the long hours of labor.

"Is this baby ever coming?" Marty asked as she squeezed Todd's hand. She was already getting exhausted, and she hadn't even started pushing yet.

"It shouldn't be long now, Marty. You're dialating, but it's taking longer than we expected. Hang in there," Larry said as he patted her hand and gave her a tender smile.

While Larry went to talk to the nurse, Todd brushed his lips against Marty's forehead. "Hate me yet?" he asked her teasingly.

"No, not yet... but once I start pushing, I might start cussing you and saying some things I don't really mean," she warned him.

"Ohhh? Like you want to cut off certain parts of my anatomy?"

Marty laughed. "No, I'd never say that. I like those parts a little too much. That's what got me in this state."

Todd raised her hand to his lips, gently kissing her fingers. "I am sorry you have to go through all this..."

"I just want it to be over soon, so we can see the baby," she said as she squeezed his hand. The contractions were coming faster now, and they were more intense. Sometimes they took her breath away. She hoped she could do this. Her greatest fear was that something would happen to the baby.

Marty cried out when a particularly fierce contraction tore through her. Todd looked at her with concern as he called out for Larry. "Are you okay, babe?" he asked as he caressed Marty's cheek.

"It hurts so much, Todd. I think I need to push!"

"Hey, Larry, you better get over here now!" Todd called out urgently.

Larry rushed over and examined Marty once again. He announced that Marty was fully dialated, and it was time for the baby to born. The medical staff got everything set up as Marty prepared to deliver her child.

"This is it," Todd said to Marty as he stared into her eyes.

"Yes, this is it. Our baby is coming..." she said as she took a deep breath.

~*~o~*~

In the hallway, Megan and Jason paced like worried parents. "Do you suppose Marty's okay in there?" Jason asked. "I don't hear anything."

"I don't know," Megan answered. "But she's sure been in labor a very long time."

"I wish Todd would come out and tell us something. I am very worried," Jason said as he leaned against the wall. "What if Marty needs me?"

"She'll be okay. She has Dr. Larry. And she's got Todd."

Jason just rolled his eyes. As much as Marty loved Todd, Jason didn't like him. He and Todd just barely got along for Marty's sake. He had warned Todd that if he ever hurt Marty, he'd pulverize him. Todd didn't take too kindly to that, and the two had nearly had a fight. Megan and Marty had to break it up. Marty told them to quit acting like children. Jason was her best friend, so it made it extremely difficult when her boyfriend and her best friend were constantly at each other's throats.

"Jason, Todd's been great with Marty. He makes her extremely happy. Try to respect that," Megan spoke up. "Besides, Todd's turned his life around. Ever since he's been living with Sam, he's really straightened up his act. And he cares about Marty so much."

"Whatever. He just better be good to her."

"He has been. Now let's concentrate on sending good thoughts Marty's way. The baby will be here soon."

~*~o~*~

"Can I have some drugs please? Now!" Marty cried out. She had tried to be calm. She had tried to be brave- but at that moment, she was neither. This was the worst pain she'd ever been through, and it didn't seem to be ending.

"It's too late for that now, Marty," Larry responded. "Push again."

"But it hurts so much!" Marty exclaimed. The pushing stage was the fiercest fire, and she had thought the labor had been bad. Whenever she pushed, it seemed she wasn't making much progress. Despite her efforts, it felt as though her delicate flesh was being ripped apart.

"You can do this, Marty. The baby's almost here. Just a few more pushes."

Todd was quiet, just holding Marty's hand in his. He had seen and heard some things in the delivery room that had traumatized him. He couldn't take much more as Marty kept crying out and begging the doctor to end her pain. *This is my fault! My fault! Please let it end!* he was thinking.

"Marty, I am going to have to give you an episiotomy now to widen the birth passage. This will speed up the baby's delivery and make it easier for the baby to be born," Larry told her.

"What's an episiotomy?" Todd asked.

All eyes turned to him as no one had heard him speak in a great while. Dr. Wolek explained the procedure as Todd visibly paled. Todd thought he was going to be sick or maybe pass out. "Are you okay, Todd?" Dr. Wolek asked.

"I'll be fine, Larry. Just get that kid out fast," Todd responded.

"Will do," Larry promised as she gave Marty an injection and preformed an incision that would allow the baby's head to pass through the birth canal.

"I need to push again!" Marty cried out.

"The baby's head is right there. Push with all your strength," Larry encouraged.

Marty bore down with all her strength until the infant's head began to emerge. The pain was intense, but she pushed as hard as she could until she felt as though she were splitting down the middle. "You're doing wonderful, Marty," Larry told her with a smile. "The baby's head is out. After I suction the mouth, you can deliver the shoulders."

"No... noooo!" Marty whimpered. "I can't do this anymore..."

Todd knelt down, lightly kissing her forehead. "You can do this, babe. You're so brave. We're almost there. We're going to see our baby," he reminded her gently.

Hearing Todd's words, Marty gathered up what was left of her strength. When Larry told her it was time to push again, she did as directed, delivering the baby's shoulders along with the rest of it's body. After it was over, she breathed a sigh of relief. She was hurting, but the intense pain had fled. She fell back against the pillows, totally exhausted.

When a couple of minutes had passed, she realized there had been no cry from the baby she just delivered. "Is- is my baby alright?" she asked Larry, tears forming in her eyes. She had just been through excruciating pain ever to bring her child into the world. She wouldn't be able to bear it if the baby didn't make it.

"Larry?" Todd questioned as he saw Larry working on the baby, suctioning it's tiny mouth.

"She's okay," Larry said as the baby finally let out a tiny cry.

"She?" Marty repeated.

"Yes, it's a girl," Larry said as he wrapped the baby and placed her in Marty's arms.

"She's so tiny," Marty said as she stared at her child.

"She is, but she's beautiful," Todd said as he gazed at their baby in wonder.

"She's the most beautiful baby I've ever seen," Marty agreed as she kissed her daughter's little cheek.

"Are you going to give this adorable little girl a name?" Larry asked.

"Her name is Kadence. Kadence Margaret," Todd spoke up as he and Marty had already discussed names. They had chosen Kaden Thomas for a boy, and Kadence Margaret for a girl.

"She's amazing," Marty said as she marveled over her child. "Are you sure she's alright, Larry?"

"She's perfectly healthy," Larry assured her. "She's just a quiet one."

"She's sleepy," Marty said as she cuddled the baby closer.

Larry finished caring for Marty and he and the nurses cleared out of the room to give Marty and Todd time to bond with their new little daughter.

When Larry stepped out in the hallway, Megan and Jason rushed to his side. "How is she? How's Marty?" Jason asked.

"She's great," Larry answered. "And she just had a beautiful baby daughter."

"Ohhh that's wonderful!" Megan exclaimed.

"Thank God Marty's alright," Jason sighed with relief.

"Can we go in and see her now?" Megan asked eagerly.

"I suggest you come back in the morning. Marty's exhausted and you need to give her and Todd a little time with the new baby," Larry responded.

~*~o~*~

"Ohhh Todd, I love her so much," Marty said once they were alone.

"You were wonderful, baby. So brave and so strong..." he said as he kissed her lips. "And this baby... She's perfection." Todd pressed his lips to their daughter's cheek as Marty cradled Kadence against her breast.

"Now that she's here, there's so much we have to do..." Marty whispered. She was sore and exhausted, but she didn't want to miss a moment with Kadence.

"I know," Todd said thickly, taking a seat in a nearby chair. He looked at Marty holding Kadence, trying to memorize every single detail of their child in her arms.

"Marty, are you absolutely sure?" Todd asked her as he knelt closer, staring into her dark-blue eyes.

"It's for the best, Todd. She's so tiny, and she needs constant care. She needs two parents who can give her EVERYTHING she deserves," Marty said as her eyes drifted down to the little one in her embrace. "You and I have plans to attend college. And I just don't feel I can be what she needs right now..."

"But, Marty, I was given up for adoption. I got a loving mother who adored me. Barbara Manning was a wonderful mom, but Peter Manning was hateful, abusive, and cruel. I don't want MY child going into a terrible situation."

"I know you had an awful childhood, Todd... but the couples from the adoption agency have all been screened. They've picked the perfect parents for Kadence."

*The perfect parents are you and me,* Todd wanted to cry out, but what could he really say? He had promised Marty that ultimately it would be her decision, and he'd stand by her. He'd tried to change her mind several times, but she had insisted that adoption was what was best for their baby.

With a lump in his throat, Todd reached for their daughter. "Let me hold her now," Todd said softly.

Gently Marty placed Kadence in Todd's waiting arms. Todd settled the newborn against his chest, staring down at her soft blond hair. She was a tiny breath of heaven; his baby girl. He didn't want to let her go. He wanted to shout it to the rooftops. He wanted to scream and protest, but his love for Marty made him pause. She truly believed adoption was what was best for their daughter, and he'd already done everything he could to change her mind.

"I love you, Kadence," Todd said in a trembling voice.

As his tears fell on their baby's tiny head, Marty struggled to hold back her own. She loved Kadence so much... more than anything, but she had to be brave enough and strong enough to let her go. She wanted Kadence's future to be bright and beautiful... and she wanted her to have all the things she couldn't provide for her.

As the hours passed, Marty placed a tiny bracelet on Kadence's wrist. Marty had made the bracelet herself in anticipation of her baby's birth. It said: LOVE on the tiny beeds, so that one day Kadence could look upon the bracelet and know that her parents had truly loved her. As they took turns holding Kadence, Marty and Todd wrote their letters to her. They held her all night long and until the wee hours of the morning. Soon the adoption agency would be coming for her, so they made the most of every moment they had with their child.

When the sun came up, they held each other as Marty cradled Kadence in her arms. Together they spoke a tearful good-bye to their sweet baby girl. "We'll always love you, Kadence. You are our first-born, and you'll be in our hearts forever," Marty told her daughter.

*I don't want to let her go,* Todd was thinking as his heart broke. Tears kept falling, and they refused to stop. How he'd ever survive this, he just didn't know.

~*~o~*~

Todd's letter to Kadence:

Dear Kadence,

Hello, I am your daddy. You're really tiny right now, but someday you will read this letter. Please know that your mommy and I loved you very much, but we were in high school when you were born, and we weren't sure how we could take care of you. It broke our hearts, but we decided it would be best for you if you were adopted by a couple who could care for you and provide for you in all the ways that we could not. We are going to miss you so much, and for the rest of our lives we'll always think of you and what could have been.

All my love forever,  
>Your Daddy<p>

~*~o~*~

Marty's Letter to Kadence:

Dearest Kadence,

I carried you beneath my heart for nine months, but now I have to let you go. It's breaking my heart to say good-bye, but I must do what is best for you. I hope that you will have a happy and fulfilling life with the couple who adopt you. I pray they give you a loving home and all the things a little girl could want. I'll always love you and miss you. You are the sweetest and most beautiful little girl your daddy and I have ever seen.

Love Always,  
>Mommy <p>


	12. Everything

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story is based off the hit soap One Life to Live, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

This is my could've been story: what could have happened if Todd had met Marty when they were in high school instead of meeting her when they were in college? How could've things been different had they met at an earlier time? Obviously, this story is AU.

~*Llanview Hospital*~

When morning light streamed through the windows of Marty's hospital room, Todd panicked. He knew he couldn't go through with it. He knew he couldn't give Kadence up.

"Marty," he spoke when he saw her dozing in the hospital bed with their baby girl in her arms.

Marty's eyes fluttered open as she cuddled Kadence closer. "What is it, Todd?" she asked.

Just then, Larry stepped into the room. "Sorry to interrupt, but a Mrs. Winters is here from the adoption agency," Larry announced.

"Just give us a few more minutes," Todd insisted. "Tell her we're not ready."

"Alright," Larry agreed as he walked out of the room.

"Todd, we are are ready," Marty spoke. "We've done everything we planned. It's time to say good-bye."

"I can't do it, Marty. I'm sorry," Todd told her.

"I stood by you when you wanted to terminate the pregnancy, although I hated it. I took you to the clinic, although it was like cutting off my own arm. I love you so much, Marty... and I'd do anything for you. But I can't do this..." Todd stated.

Todd reached out and took Kadence from Marty's arms and cradled her close in his embrace. "I love this baby..." he said as he looked down at his sleeping daughter. "And I am not giving her up."

Tears rushed from Marty's eyes. "How- how can we keep her?" Marty cried out. "How can love be enough?"

"Because I'll make it be enough. I swear that to you. Please reconsider," Todd implored her. "We'll regret it the rest of our lives if we let her go."

"Todd, I don't know..."

"I DO know. She's our baby, created from our love... and I would go through hell before I'd let myself be separated from her... and that's exactly what I am feeling right now. This is wrong, Marty. I know it in my heart. She belongs with us."

"What will we do? How will we care for her?"

"I don't know. I will get a job. I will drop out of school. Hell, I'll even get TWO jobs..."

"What about college?"

"What about it? We can put if off a little while if we have to," Todd responded. "All I know is that I will do whatever is necessary to provide for Kadence and keep her with us."

"Okay," Marty said softly.

"Okay?" Todd asked. "Does this mean you've changed your mind?"

"I never wanted to give her up in the first place, Todd. I was just scared... and I told myself I was doing what was best for her. I just want her to be happy..." Marty said with a sob.

"She will be happy. And so will we," Todd stated. "You and I would be miserable without her. She's a part of us."

Todd kissed Kadence's tiny head, brushing his lips against her fuzzy light-blond hair. She opened her dark-blue eyes and looked at him. Todd smiled at her and gently placed her back into Marty's embrace.

"So we can tell Larry now? It's settled?" Todd asked hopefully.

"Yes... but I am scared..." Marty replied as she looked down at her precious baby. "What if I am making the wrong decision?"

"That's part of being parents, Marty. Making the best decisions you can and listening to your heart. We'll just do the best that we can... and hope for the best."

"Sorry," Larry said as he entered the room again. "The lady from the adoption agency is very persistent."

"Tell her we've changed our minds. We've decided to keep our daughter," Todd informed Larry.

Larry looked at Marty with surprise. He was secretly thrilled but he wanted to hear her thoughts on the subject. "Is that true, Marty? You're keeping the baby?" Larry questioned.

Marty nodded. "Todd and I are keeping our little girl," Marty responded.

Larry gave a whoop of joy. He quickly left the room. A few minutes later, he returned with Sam at his side. "Wow, I can't believe it," said Sam as he looked at the tiny baby girl who was cuddled in Marty's arms. "She's the cutest little baby I've ever laid eyes on."

"Sam and I just want you to know that we intend to help the two of you out with this baby any way we can," Larry told Marty.

"Did you tell the lady from the adoption agency to go away?" Todd asked.

"Yes, she left," Larry responded.

"Marty, I am going to help you with a law suit to get your inheritance from your aunt considering she kicked you out," Sam offered.

"But my parents set up that I won't be able to inherit the money until I've graduated from college," Marty explained. "Until then, my aunt has control of the estate."

"She kicked you out of your parents' home and she's spending the funds your parents left for your care for her own use. She's no longer holding up her end of the contract. Legally, she's in default of the provisions of your parents' will," Sam explained. "The court can see that the funds are entrusted to your current guardian which would be Larry until such time as you graduate from college. The court will also make a decision about what should be done with your parents' mansion and all of its contents. Your aunt is living off your inheritance, and she needs to be stopped."

"Thank you, Sam. It would mean a great deal to me if you could help me get my inheritance back from Aunt Kiki," Marty told him.

"I was hoping the two of you would change your mind about keeping the baby," Larry spoke up. "I kind of like the idea of being a 'grandpa.'"

Marty smiled at Larry. "That's so sweet. I miss my parents so much... and you have truly been like a father to me."

"Above all, Larry and I decided that it should be yours and Marty's decision, so we tried not to presuade you either way," Sam said to Todd. "But I know I speak for both of us when I say we are thrilled that you've changed your minds."

"I am relieved to know that you both plan to help," Marty said as Kadence stirred in her arms.

"I think she's getting hungry," Todd stated when he realized it had been several hours since their daughter had nursed.

"I am going to go now," Sam said as he hugged Todd, then kissed Marty on the cheek. "Take good care of the little cutie-pie, and I'll be back to visit later."

"Thanks again, Sam," Marty said as he was leaving.

"Todd, why don't you wait outside a few minutes while I give Marty and the baby a quick exam?" Larry suggested.

"Alright," Todd responded. He bent down and gave Marty a tender kiss on the lips. With one last glance at Kadence, Todd stepped outside into the hallway.

"How are you feeling today, Marty?" Larry asked as he pulled back the covers to examine her.

"Like my lower half has been split apart," she answered honestly.

"You're going to be very sore for a few days... but you're young and you'll heal quickly," Larry assured her. "Is the baby nursing alright for you?"

"I think so. She seems really content."

Larry smiled as he reached for the baby to examine her next. As he looked her over, she started to cry a bit louder. It was the loudest cry Marty had ever heard from her. Her arms ached as she longed to hold her baby and soothe her.

"Yeah, she's definitely hungry," Larry said as he handed the tiny baby girl back to her mother.

"I love her soooo much," Marty said as she cuddled her close. She unsnapped her hospital gown and settled Kadence to her breast. She had just barely covered herself with the baby's blanket when Todd walked back in with Jason and Megan.

"We hope you don't mind visitors," Jason said as he walked over and kissed Marty's cheek.

"Visitors are welcome," Larry spoke up. "As long as they don't stay too long..."

"Ohhh Marty, she's so tiny," Megan said as she saw the little one cradled at Marty's breast.

"She only weighs a little over six pounds," Marty stated. "And we've named her Kadence."

"Todd said you've decided to keep her. I am so happy!" Megan exclaimed.

"The decision wasn't easy... but we are going to do the best we can for her," Marty responded.

"I have to go make my rounds," Larry announced. "I'll be back to check on you and the baby later."

"Thanks, Dr. Larry," Marty called out as he left.

Todd stood at Marty's side, a look of pride upon his face as he watched her nursing their daughter. Jason was standing at Marty's other side, glaring over at Todd. "You know, Todd, the least you could have done was offer to marry her. I did," Jason said angrily.

Before Todd could respond with an vicious retort, Marty spoke up in Todd's defense. "Jason, Todd did ask me to marry him, but I refused. Your animosity toward Todd isn't helping matters. This is a hospital, and I am trying to feed the baby. I don't want her disturbed during her feeding, so if you don't have anything nice to say, please leave."

Jason looked severely reprimanded after Marty had spoken. "Jason and I will be going now. We'll give you and Todd a little time with your baby girl," Megan said as she took Jason's hand. The two of them walked out, leaving Todd and Marty alone with their newborn child.

"Not even Jason is going to spoil my mood," Todd said as he gave Marty a big smile.

He crawled into bed with Marty and Kadence as he wrapped his arms around them. He knew that their lives were about to change drastically with a new baby to care for and love, but he was ready to accept the responsibility. As long as he had Marty and Kadence, he knew he had everything.


	13. All the Right Reasons

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story is based off the hit soap One Life to Live, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

This is my could've been story: what could have happened if Todd had met Marty when they were in high school instead of meeting her when they were in college? How could've things been different had they met at an earlier time? Obviously, this story is AU.

~*~One Year Later~*~

Todd and Marty were having a birthday party for Kadence at their house in Llanview. Marty had just started college. Getting through their last year of high school with an infant hadn't been easy, but they'd had a lot of help from Larry, Sam, Jason, and Megan. Now all those that loved them had showed up to celebrate Kadence's first birthday. Kadence looked so cute in her little red dress as she wore a pretty red bow in her pale blond hair.

Todd put Kadence in her high chair and handed her a piece of chocolate birthday cake. Kadence stuck her finger into the icing and sampled the sweet treat. She then picked up a glob of vanilla ice cream and tried that as well. "I think she likes it," Todd said with a smile as he watched Kadence begin to devour her birthday treats.

Todd had found his biological family when he discovered he was Victor Lord's heir. He now had millions and he could afford to hire a nanny when needed. He had bought a newspaper business in Llanview and had named it The Sun. He was a stay-at-home dad, but he would take Kadence with him to the office whenever he worked.

Marty was quite busy as she had just started Med school. True to his word, Sam had helped her secure her inheritance from Aunt Kiki. The courts had forced Kiki out of the mansion, so Todd and Marty now had a home of their own. Larry had been named the trustee of Marty's estate and funds had been provided for Marty's college education. Marty had given Kiki enough money for a plane ticket back to Ireland and had sent her cruel aunt on her merry way. Todd had thought that had been too kind and told Marty that after all that Kiki had done, she deserved nothing better than a park bench. Marty informed him that she felt better now with her aunt living on another continent.

Sam and Larry had a wonderful time with their little "granddaughter" at her first birthday party. Kadence loved all her gifts. She especially loved the wrapping paper and all the bows. After opening presents and eating cake and ice cream, Kadence fell asleep in her high chair. Everyone laughed because she looked so cute. Todd got a wash cloth and cleaned up his little girl, then carried her to bed.

"Thanks, everyone, for celebrating Kadence's birthday with us," Todd said as he joined the party guests in the living room after putting Kadence down for her nap.

"I think she had a wonderful time," Marty said as she wrapped her arm around Todd.

"She got so many wonderful presents. She'll be able to play for hours with all those new toys," Megan said with a smile.

"I hope she likes the blocks Megan and I got her," said Jason.

"She loved everything," Marty stated as she hugged her friends. "She's a very lucky little girl to have so many people who love her."

"She's very lucky indeed," Larry spoke up as he came forward and kissed Marty's cheek. "I'm very proud to be known as her grandfather."

"Me, too," Sam said as he gave Todd and Marty a smile.

After all the hugs were exchanged, the guests started to leave, but Jason lingered after the others had gone. "I need to talk to you, Todd," Jason said as he took Todd aside.

Todd looked at Jason, wondering what he had to say. Lately, Jason had been far more cordial to him. They had actually been getting along. "What's this about?" Todd asked.

"It seems I was wrong about you, Todd," Jason stated. "You've been so good for Marty... and you're a wonderful dad to Kadence. I'm sorry I was such a jerk. I hope we can be friends."

"We already are friends," Todd responded. "You're Marty's best friend... so you'll always be my friend, too."

"Thanks," Jason said as his face brightened into a smile. "You're very lucky, you know... to have Marty."

"I know," Todd agreed. "I'm the luckiest guy alive cause I have her and Kadence. I love them both so much."

"I hope I get as lucky someday," Jason said as a part of him would always wonder what could have been. What if he'd been the lucky one and he had gotten Marty?

~*~o~*~

After Jason left, Todd and Marty started cleaning up from the party. Todd was washing off the table when Marty asked, "What did Jason want to talk to you about outside?"

"He told me how lucky I am to have you... and he said he wants to be friends," Todd informed her.

"Wow, he's really coming around. I'm proud of both of you, Todd. I'm so glad that you two are finally getting along," Marty said happily. "Today was so wonderful."

"It was," Todd agreed as he turned around and took Marty in his arms. "I can only think of one thing that could make it better."

"You want to make love, don't you?" Marty said as she smirked at him knowingly.

"Well, yeah... maybe in a little bit... but before we do that, I have a question for you."

Marty looked at him searchingly as he dropped down on one knee and presented her with a beautiful diamond engagement ring. "Marty Saybrooke, will you marry me?" Todd asked her.

*Please let her say yes!* Todd was thinking.

Marty was greatly surprised as she stared at the ring. "Ohhh Todd... wow, I don't know what to say. I love you so much..." she said as tears filled her eyes.

"Yes. YES! I'll marry you," Marty cried out with excitement.

Todd rose to his feet after placing the ring upon her finger. He swept her in his arms and swung her around happily. "We're getting married!" he exclaimed. "I can't believe it!"

"This time I said yes, and I know it's for all the right reasons," she said as she hugged Todd tightly. In that moment, Todd couldn't have been happier.


End file.
